True love
by iHumpAcow
Summary: Bella moves to forks and meets alice cullen who is inmediatly attracted to, what will happen if bella it's not a human anymore? She's not a Vampire. Read to figure out what she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except for my OC. Natalie**

Bella POV

It's been a long time since I've lived with Charlie but since Renee is now with Phil I feel like a third wheel. That's why I decided to move with Charlie to let my mom enjoy her time with Phil, I can't lie I was going to miss her but, I do it so she can be more happy, anyway right now I'm waiting for Charlie to pick me up from the airport. I've been waiting for about 2 hours; I know Charlie didn't forget about me maybe something came out at work since he's the chief in forks. After what it felt like an eternity I see the cruiser on the road and Charlie is waving at me, I wave back.

"Hey kiddo" Charlie said to me with a big smile on his face.

"Sorry if I came late there have been disappearing people and deaths in forks" he said with a worried look.

"It's ok char-dad I didn't wait that long" I sigh.

"Well ok then, let me help you with your bags" he came and pick up the big bag.

"Thanks, dad" I said and Charlie blush.

"Uhm.. Yeah no problem now come on get inside I think a storm is approaching here" I shrug and enter the cruiser.

I hope that I can save money to buy a car, going to school in a cruiser isn't the best thing to do if you're a new girl and specially if you're in a small town like forks.

"Well kiddo I hope you'll enjoy forks it hasn't changed a lot since your last visit but you'll see the differences." Charlie said with a goofy grin, maybe after 17 years without him he's doing this to be the dad he wasn't.

"Yeah dad, I will." I sigh. Maybe tomorrow won't be a bad day and I will enjoy forks, actually I don't know why but I feel like something big is going to happened tomorrow but. Oh god. Tomorrow starts school I thought it was in about a week well nothing else can go wrong.

After 30 min of awkward silence we arrived to Charlie's home or mine or ours, well the thing is that it hasn't changed since my last visit, It looks with poor color and since it rains a lot here it looks like it's breaking but even like that it feels like home.

"Umm." Charlie clears his throat

"I'm going to get your bags inside you can go around in town if you want." Charlie says obviously trying to get out the awkward silence between us.

"Thanks dad, but I think I will stay here besides I don't have a car and I don't think using the cruiser it's a great idea". I sigh a little disappointed that I don't have a car

"Oh umm.. That's not a problem Bella I, bought from Billy and old truck is not much but it works and it's all yours and if you want to thank me don't do it Jake did all the work, he missed you a lot" Charlie said with a shrug and I can't be more happy about it yeah it's an old truck but. It's my old truck

"Thank you dad, but I don't see it here" I said a little disappointed because I want to try it.

"Yeah I told Jake to check the truck before he gives it to you it won't take long, when it arrives I can call you" Charlie says still awkwardly but I'm glad about it because I'm also not a girl of a lot of words.

"Ok, well I'm going inside dad going to unpack all this things." I said pointing at my backpacks.

"Alright kiddo if you're hungry there's spaghetti and fish on the refrigerator" Charlie said closing the door of the cruiser and unlocking the door of the house.

I entered, and well the house looks the same for a bachelor all the things seem the same since my last visit except for the Big Tv that is in the living room, besides that all seems the same, I said to my dad that I was going to unpack and with that I went upstairs.

I open the door of my room and to my surprise it hasn't changed a lot except for the new cover of my bed and a laptop on my desk I enter and changed my clothes for more comfortable ones. Maybe tomorrow will be a great day, I started unpacking my things and putting them in the wardrobe when I heard Charlie saying that Jake was here with my truck I start bouncing around, sure I'm happy about my car but I'm also happy because I haven't seen Jacob in a long time. I rush downstairs and for my luck I didn't trip on the way from the stairs to the door, I open the door to go outside and to my surprise there is an old pickup outside the garage and Jacob next to it, he's talking with Charlie.

"Hey Jacob!" I said happy to see him

"Hey Bella, it's been a long time since I saw you" he said with a goofy grin he has changed a lot he's not the little kid with whom I used to play with now he has long hair and he's taller than me.

"Yeah I know but now I'm here and by the way thanks for fixing this car I know It's been a hard work but-" I didn't finish the sentence because Jacob cut me off

"No Bella, it was really fun and it's a thing that I like to do" he said smiling at me I just nod.

"Well kids I'm going inside you can go out but don't be late Bella you have school tomorrow" Charlie said I just nod and gave him a quick hug and thanking him for the truck.

"So Bella want to try out your new car?" Jacob asked and I just nod.

I climbed up the truck and then I turned on the engine, it made a weird sound but after that it worked alright.

"Thanks Jake really, maybe sometime on the weekend we can hang out" I said really hoping to be with my best friend and have fun.

"Sure Bella just call me or you can go visit me at the reservation" Jake said with a smile I just nod.

"Yeah sure why not, well thanks Jake again but I think it's getting late and I need to unpack all my stuff and get ready for school tomorrow"

"Ok Bella if you need anything just call me and be careful." Jake said getting on his bike and waving at me before heading to the reservation again.

I start looking at my new car again before going back to my house, I ate fish that Charlie bought from Billy his best friend and Jacobs' father and after that I went to my room got everything ready and went to sleep.

I woke up by the sound of my alarm I groan but I eventually got up from my bed walked to my closet and started choosing what clothes to use I decided to use some jeans, my converse and a sweater. After picking up my clothes I went to the bathroom and start taking shower, after getting my hair dry and dressing up I went downstairs and for my surprise Charlie wasn't here maybe he went to his job earlier, I went to the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal then I head to the living room to pick up my books and all I need for school, I head to my truck and start driving to forks high school, thank god forks it's not a big town because I will get lost. After 10 min of driving I finally arrived to school, some kids watching me arrived and some just not giving importance

I park my truck behind an expensive car a Volvo, I feel bad for my truck but it doesn't matter, I gather my stuff and start heading inside the school a lot people start whispering and looking at me, I hate being the center of attention but being a new girl in a small town like forks I think that that it something to gossip about

Then a boy start heading in my direction he seems like the typical American kid blond with blue eyes and cute but not my type.

"Hey you must be Isabella, my name is Mike Newton" he said with a big smile on his face

"Umm yeah and it's Bella" I said trying to start a conversation after all he seem like a good guy

"Ok Bella, want me to show you the way to pick up your schedule?"

"Umm sure" I just start following him with a lot of kids looking at me

"Why are they staring at me?" I frown.

"It's because not a lot of people arrive here I mean from all the states and towns why choose forks?" I think that was a rhetorical question but I answered it maybe he didn't want to intrude on my personal life.

"Um well I want to give my mom some space with her new husband and that's why I came here"

"Oh I see, so anyway, go there and pick up your schedules after that you can come sit with me and my friends at lunch"

"Uhm sure why not" I said leaving mike behind and picking up my schedule

The first class I have is English then history, arithmetic's and then lunch, after that I have biology and last one art, well it isn't that bad, after finishing the third periods and people looking at me it was time for lunch I arrived there and saw mike waving at me and saying to come sit with them.

"Hey Bella so how was your classes?" He asked me with a goofy grin on his face

"Uhm they were okay" I said

"Well in that case let me introduce you to my friends" I nod watching the pair of eyes watching me I just blush.

"She's Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Tyler, Ben and well me" he said gesturing his friends

"Nice to meet you all" I said with a smile then we start eating and Jessica seems like a little jealous of something but I ignore it and the rest seem okay except for Angela she seems really nice. Then I saw on the door 6 people entering they were beautiful and breathtaking the first guy seems really strong and scary but he had a big grin on his face the girl next to him is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life with blonde curls and golden eyes her features were perfect she look like a model. Then the other ones came behind them it was a handsome guy with a neutral face but still really handsome with golden eyes, the girl next to him was a redhead with beautiful features they seem and look like gods next to them was guy with brown hair and really handsome, five beautiful people here. But then behind them was the most beautiful and mesmerizing girl I've ever seen in my life she had spiked hair with beautiful eyes and the way she moved was like she was dancing something was pulling me to her wanting to know more about her and her eyes they look like the other guys but her eyes were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen on my life then she reach and sit with the other ones.

"Who are they?" I asked

"Those are the Cullens" mike said to me-

"They are adoptive sons of Dr. Cullen the Big guy that looks scary it's Emmet he's with Rosalie the blonde." Mike explains to me

"Then there's jasper the guy that has like a neutral face and beside him is Natalie they are coupled like Emmet and Rosalie"

"They are weird they date each other and they're brothers!" Jessica said with an annoying tone.

"They are not even blood related!" Angela said I think I'm starting to like her

"And the other ones?" I asked wanting to know more about the Pixie like girl and the bronze guy

"The other guy is Edward Cullen he's the most handsome guy in school and he's single can you believe that?!" Jessica said obviously having a big crush on this Edward guy like a lot of girls here at school I think.

"And the other girl?" I asked wanting to know more about the girl that took my breath away.

"She's Alice Cullen; she's single and acts weird" Jessica said with a Bitch tone.

"Alice" I whisper such a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl.

Then She turns around and we lock eyes for a second then send me a smile I blush and turn my head back to my table. They start talking about going out to La push a really famous beach in the reservation where Jacob lives

Then when the bell rang I said my goodbyes and head to my biology class

When I arrived I gave the teacher the paper where she needed to write her name then she told me to go and take a sit next to one of the Cullen, but for my luck it was not the Cullen that I wanted this one was Edward.

I started heading in his direction I sat next to him, all the time we were in an awkward silence well for me he just welcomed me and after that he didn't say another word, finally after what felt like an eternity the bell rang I started heading to my next class "Art" at least I know how to draw stick figures.

When I entered into the classroom I gave the teacher the paper and she said to me to sit behind the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen well apart from Rosa or Rose and that other girl that have the same name of my crush star crush Natalie Portman, anyway I start heading to the seat behind her and then the teacher started talking about a project and that we need to do it on pairs I groan and start drawing stick figures fighting then I heard someone called my name and for my surprise it was Alice.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella" She said with an angelic voice the most beautiful voice I've ever heard it was like music to my ears, well maybe I'm developing a little crush on her and I like boys right? I mean apart from my Platonic love for Natalie Portman.

"Uhm uh the same here" Nice move Bella you just acted like an idiot.

"So do you want to be my partner for the project?" She said with a breathtaking smile.

"Sure why not" I said giving her a gentle smile

After that we just start talking about art and nothing else, I wanted to ask her questions about her but maybe the next week at her house because she said that we needed to start working on our project which I didn't hear because I was so hypnotized by Alice. then the bell rang and I groan because I wanted to spend more time with this angel she said goodbye to me and gave me a quick hug and in that moment I paralyzed she just giggled and god her laugh it's like music from heaven it's just perfect and also I don't need to mention that she smell really nice like cinnamon and vanilla and she was also really cold but I ignore it. I started heading out to the parking lot and then start walking toward my truck. After starting the motor I saw how all the Cullens start heading to the Volvo I saw Rosaline and Emmet heading to the front and then Edward and Alice on the back, I didn't saw jasper and Natalie but I figured out that they left before.

After that, I start driving towards my house and for my surprise Charlie cruiser wasn't outside so I thought that maybe he was still at work, I entered into my house and left my backpack in the living room and then I walked to the kitchen to cook some soup.

After I finished dinner I went upstairs and took a shower and started thinking about all the stuff that happened today at school and one special sentence coming from Alice -"_it's nice to finally meet you Bella__". _What did she mean with finally? Was she waiting for me or something, no I don't think so maybe it was because I'm the new girl and she wanted to meet me.

After I finished drying my hair and changing into my pajamas I walk toward my room and then I head to my bed and without noticing I had fallen asleep that night I dreamt about Alice Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except for my OC. Natalie**

Alice POV

I've been having visions about a girl with chestnut hair, the first vision I had about her was fifty years ago, I was living in Alaska, that day I decided to go hunting, but while I was sucking the deer blood a strong vision came to me it was all blurry the only thing I saw was a girl she had beautiful hair and she looked like an angel. The first time I saw her I felt a strong connection with her something was pulling me to her, but I didn't know what, I mentioned my vision to my siblings and they said that maybe she was just a girl with problems but I didn't see it like that, I spend the last years looking for her and in all that time I came to the conclusion that she was not just a simple girl she was my Mate, my soul mate. I never stop searching for her and I thought that maybe she was now old and marry because the first vision I had about her was fifty years ago, but when we move back to forks I saw a vision of her in the school I got so exited that I was finally going to meet her and from all my excitement I destroyed the favorite couch of Esme.

"Easy there Alice" Edward said to me.

"What do you expect me to do I'm meeting my soulmate!" I said bouncing around the living room.

"I know and I'm happy about you but if you go and talk to her saying that you are her soulmate she's going to freak out" Edward said.

"I know" I sigh.

"Yeah midget just chill out she's going to like you" Emmet said with a big smile on his face.

"But what if she doesn't, what if she hates me?" I ask worry about it.

"Ali, it's impossible to hate you" Rosalie said coming down from the stairs.

"Yeah Ali-Bear you're annoying but we are brother so I have to love you" Emmet said with a dramatic sigh.

"Ha ha,very funny Emmet you love me because I'm the only one who plays Halo with you" I said smiling at him.

"Hey that's not true, Natalie plays with me too, and you always cheat" Emmet said pouting.

"What ever now let's hurry up!" I said

"Alice, relax honey everything going to be fine and I'm so happy for you, just hurry up so I can finally meet her" Esme said coming out from the kitchen

"Yes, mom" I sigh

After that we went outside and start getting into Edwards' car, we arrived at school in record time by the way that Edward drive we got out of the car and we start heading inside the school. I was really impatient to finally meet her, but I know that I have to wait, the first periods went really fast and then after my last class I had lunch when I arrived I smell a delicious scent the most intoxicating scent I've ever smelled in all my vampire years it was so delicious and when I turned around to find the owner of that scent I saw her, I paralyzed for a second she was even more beautiful in person and I thought that she was beautiful in my visions but now she looks more beautiful, she look like an angel, I keep moving to our table and then I show my siblings where My mate is sitting.

"Well she's cute" Emmet said looking at me

"Emmet she's more than cute she is perfect, beautiful, amazing, gorgeous" I sigh

"I agree with you, but she's more than that, she's different" Edward said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I can't read her" He frown

"Why?"

"If I knew Alice I wouldn't say this to you" He yells at me.

"Right stupid me" I sigh

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to yell at you it's just interesting" Edward send me a smile

"It's okay" I smile

Then I heard from mike that my angel's name was bella, such a beautiful name and it suits her perfectly because in Spanish Bella means Beautiful.

Then I heard that she said my name I turned around and we lock eyes then I send her a gentle smile she blushed and turned around.

My classes went really fast because the only thing in my head was bella, the only time that I speak was when the teacher asked me a question and I easily answered it then I had a vision of bella arriving at art class the next class that I have. I start bouncing, and when the bell rang I quickly ran to art class obviously at human pace then I took a seat and wait for Bella to arrive, within five minutes I smell her scent i turned around and then I saw her, she was absolutely beautiful, then the teacher said to her to sit behind me I tried not to jump from the excitement, she start heading to my direction and took the seat behind me.

I turned around and said her name she looked lost in her thoughts.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella" I smiled at her

"Uhm uh the same here" she said to me a little embarrassed

Then I asked her if she wanted to be my partner for the project, she agreed, and then I told her that she can come to my house so we can start the project, she nods and then we just talked about art. I was dying to know more about her but I knew it would take time for her to like me, I just sigh and when the bell rang I groan knowing that I won't see her until tomorrow, I stand up and said goodbye to her giving her a quick hug, she tensed in my hug but then she just relaxes in the hug, I just giggled because I knew I was making her blush. Then I start heading to the parking lot where my siblings were waiting for me except jasper and Natalie who went hunting before the last class finish, I went inside the car and then Emmet start driving towards our home.

"So did you talk to Bella?" Emmet said with a mocking tone.

"Yes, but we only talked about art" I sigh

"Well, maybe next time you can talk to her in a more private place" Esme said to me.

"Yeah, well I told her that she can come here to do our art project"

"Well, in that case I will start looking for something to cook" Esme said with a big smile, she was so supportive.

"Thank you mom" I said hugging her.

"No problem honey"

"So, Ali-Bear want to play some Halo with me?" Emmet said turning on his Xbox.

"Sure, but you know that I will win" I said picking up a controller

"Yeah because you cheat!" Emmet said pouting

"I do not!" I said crossing my arms to my chest pouting.

"Yes, you do!" Emmet said to me

"Okay, sometimes, but right now I won't use my power and I will win, Edward can be the referee" I said glancing at Edward he just nod.

"Deal, But to make this more interesting we should bet" I said to Emmet.

"Ok, if I win you will pay me fifty bucks, deal?" Emmet said to me

"Deal" I said

We spend the rest of the night playing and like I expected I won and Emmet just pout and threw me the money I just laughed , after that it was time for school again I went upstairs to take a quick shower and changed into more elegant clothes, later we were ready to leave for school and I can't wait to see my angel again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:****Stephanie Meyer owns everything except for my OC's**

**A/N: Here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy it, I try to look for all the grammar mistakes that I could, anyway I'm looking for a Beta so if you know someone that can be my Beta just PM me. See you guys at the bottom.**

Bella POV

I was getting ready for school when I heard my dad calling my name from downstairs, I hurry up finishing showering and got dressed. I start heading downstairs when I see my dad talking with someone on the phone.

"Hey dad" I said heading to the kitchen to eat some cornflakes

"Hey, Bella" He said hanging up.

"So, who was on the phone?" I asked a little curious.

"Um, it was Melanie she's coming here" He said and I started chocking with the cereal.

"How long is she staying here?" I asked.

"I don't know yet maybe she will stay with us until school ends. Come on bells don't be like that she's your sister" I cough and finish my cereal.

"I know dad, it's just that I haven't heard of her since she went to Europe, I'm just a little surprised." I said smiling at him

"Yeah me too I haven't seen her since she was 5 years old and now she's 16 almost the same age like you"

"Yeah, I miss her too." I said while searching for my truck keys, seriously does keys have legs every time I put them on the table they disappear and appear on the toilet Urg.

"She's arriving here at 5 so I want you home earlier, and then i'm going to call school so she can start next week." I just nod and start heading outside and then I open the door from my Lola (Yeah that's the name of my truck) and start driving to school.

When I arrived I quickly start looking for Alice, just the thought of seeing her makes my heart beat fast. Then from behind I heard an angelic voice calling me, I turned around and saw Alice in a Cute yellow dress.

"Hey Bella" She said giving me a hug and suddenly I feel like and electric current passing trough my whole body.

"Hey Alice, how are you?" I said

"Great!" Then I saw her with a curious look, how can she be in a really good mood at the start of the day?

"I mean I'm fine" She then corrected herself from the look of my face I just giggled

"What's funny?" She pouts while sticking out her bottom lip I just giggled

"You" I said while blushing

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked me and I quickly shook my head

"No, it's just that you are a little too hyper for a morning" I said while walking towards school

"Yeah, I know I just drink a lot of coffee" she said, I was just walking towards my next class.

"I can see now why you are so hyper" I giggled

"Hey bella so I was thinking when do you want to start our art project, you can come to my house today so we can start thinking what to paint" She said while leaning against a locker

"I'm sorry Alice I can't, but how about tomorrow?" I asked remembering that Melanie was arriving today I sigh.

"Are you okay Bella?" She asked obviously hearing my sigh

"Yeah, sorry it's just that I can't go because my sister is arriving today"

"Oh, I didn't know you have a sister" She said with a curious look, she looks so cute.

"Me neither believe me, anyway I think I should start heading to my English class

"Okay Bella, see you at lunch" She said while sprinting towards her next class.

I start heading to lunch when my phone begins to ring.

"Hey Bells" My dad said

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked

"Sorry for calling you at this time, but something came up at work and I won't be able to pick up your sister at the airport so I was wondering if you can pick her up?" He asked obviously by the tone of his voice a little stressed.

"Sure dad"

"Thank you bells, see you tonight"

"Bye dad" I said and then I hang up

The rest of the day was really boring, except for art class because of Alice. Suddenly the bell rang and all the students start picking up their stuff and leaving the classroom

"So Bella, at what time are you coming tomorrow to my house?" Alice asked while we start walking toward the parking lot.

"Um, around 7 if that's okay with you" I said smiling at her.

"Sure" She said and then suddenly she turned around and saw that her siblings were waiting for her.

"Sorry bella, my siblings are waiting for me see you tomorrow?" She asked me while sending me a breathtaking smile

"Sure alice, see you tomorrow" And with that she hugs me sending those electric waves again.

After that I head towards Lola and I start driving to Port Angeles Airport where I will be waiting for Melanie to arrive.

After 2 hours of waiting I saw that the flight of Melanie had landed and that it won't take long for her to enter the waiting area of the airport

Suddenly I spot her with her long brown hair and her blue ocean eyes and with her designer clothes, she was a little taller than I remember she was between 5"10 and 5"0, then she saw me and start running towards me and greet me with a really strong hug

"I missed you " I said while trying not to laugh

"Me too Bella" She said pulling apart from me

"So, let's get your lunggage so we can leave"

"Okay" She said while following me towards my Lola.

We were now sitting in my truck, driving towards forks again.

"So, how was Europe?" I asked trying to start a conversation

"It's really beautiful, and all the boys there are really hot" She said with a smirk on her face

"You just think of hot guys don't you?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow

"Yep" She said laughing.

"So, how about you sis anything new?"

"Not really, but I met some guys that look like models" I said remembering a little Pixie girl making me smile like a complete idiot lucky Melanie didn't saw my big smile.

"Really? Well I can't wait to meet them now"

"See you just think about boys" I said while laughing.

"Maybe you are right" She said while looking at me.

Suddenly out of nowhere something crash with us I got out of the car and ask Melanie if she was okay she just nod, then I start searching for the thing that collide with us but nothing, and suddenly I heard a growl I truned around and saw a big white wolf standing in front of me I paralyzed and then fainted all that I heard was Melanie screaming and a burning pain on my wrist.

XXXX

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys hope you enjoy this chapter like I did writing it, I will update as soon as possible because right now with my work and school it's really difficult. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

I slowly start opening my eyes and see that I was in the woods, what the hell? I slowly start getting up feeling a headache, where's Melanie I asked myself looking around for her but nothing.

"Melanie!" I shout hoping for her to answer me but there was no answer

"Bella?" I heard someone said my name I turned around and see Melanie walking towards me with some blood on her head.

"Thank god Melanie, Are you okay?" I asked running towards her, giving her a bone-Crushing Hug.

"Yeah, I think so the only odd thing is this bite" She said pointing at a big bite that she had on her arm,then I remembered the white wolf, what happened?

"Looks like you have the same bite" She said to me pointing at my arm, I looked down seeing the same bite that Melanie have

"Yeah, I think so" I said

"We should get going dad will start to worry if we don't get there in time" I said while walking towards our truck, I think that we didn't fainted for a long time after all, I saw that the front of my Lola was almost crushed and that Charlie will ask about it, maybe I should visit Jacob on the weekend

I start My Lola and start heading towards home, the drive only lasted a few minutes before parking outside our home.

"Looks like the house didn't change a lot" Melanie said to me while looking at the house

"Yep" We start walking towards the front door and then I opened it Melanie entered first following by her luggage which she only brought a few ones,I gave her a tour of the house which didn't took a long time since the house isn't that big and then I showed her my room where she will be staying for a while, because Charlie said he need time to redecorate the guest room

"A nice taste of color, Bells" She said with a mocking tone, here it is the Melanie that I know

"Well for your information I don't like girly colors like pink or I don't know but purple is okay" I said while sitting at the edge of my bed following by Melanie

"We should take care of our wounds" Melanie said looking down at our bites I only nod and follow her to the bathroom where she put a bandage around my bite, doing the same to hers

"Thank you" I mumbled and then I start heading towards my room followed by Melanie

"So what should we say about your truck?" Melanie asked me, while she sat at the edge of the bed while taking out her phone and start typing things.

"Mm. A good question, maybe we should tell Charlie that some crazy guy crashed with us, I mean I don't think he will believe us if we told him that a big wolf crashed with us and then bite us" I Snorted at the last thing and climb to my bed sitting in a comfortable position, and then I remember that tomorrow I was going to Alice house to start our art project, I was so excited but nervous at the same time. Will their parents like me? Or their brothers?

"A penny for your thoughts?" Melanie said putting back her phone in her pocket, looking at me with curious eyes.

"Just stuff, tomorrow I'm visiting a friend at her house and I'm nervous" I said biting my lip.

"Why?" She questioned me.

"They are the models that I told you about, and they are like perfect and I don't know, I want them to like me." Especially Alice.

"Oh I want to meet them too, Do you think your friend would mind if I go?" Melanie said to me with a pout, I knew she want to meet hot boys but come on teenage hormones can't be hard to control well for me are hard when I'm with Alice

"Mmh I don't think so let me ask her then" I said searching for my phone, when I finally found it I mentally slap myself because I didn't have Alice number.

"Sorry sis I don't have her number" I said to Melanie who was now playing a game on her laptop

"Don't worry about it, maybe I can go with you even if I didn't get invited you just said that you couldn't leave me alone" She said with a mocking tone, seriously she came up with this story just the see handsome people.

"Alright" I said and with that I went to sleep, because today was a really interesting.

_(Time Shift)_

"Come on Melanie we are going to be late" I shout at her, how long was she going to take it's already 6:45 and somehow Alice managed to get my phone number to text me her address.

"Well sorry Bella for me wanting to look nice unlike other people" She said to me coming down from the stairs wearing skinny jeans and a pink T-shirt she looks cute.

"Hey, I feel comfortable" I said looking down at my clothes I have some Jeans and a sweater.

"Ok, now let's get going" We walked toward Lola and climb up, after the crash my truck still work which to my surprise Charlie didn't noticed it.

The drive towards Alice's house was quite well except for the person next to me who was singing like if the world was going to end.

"Uhm I think is here" I said looking down at a big house it was a really beautiful house with glass all over it, then in front of the main door was Alice in a black dress, she looks gorgeous, behind her was Emmet with Rosalie behind him, jasper and Natalie in the back with painful looks and Edward in front of Alice smiling at me and at my sister

"Welcome Bella, and who's this cute girl?" Alice said to me giving me a hug sending those electric waves and her sweet scent.

"Thank you, and well she's my sister" I said pointing at Melanie.

"Hi, I'm Melanie" She said sticking out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Alice" She said shacking Melanie's hand and making her gasp

"You're really cold" Melanie said pulling away from alice hand

"Yeah, circulation problem, Anyway let get inside before you guys get cold" She took my hand and pulled inside the her house, from the outside was beautiful but from the inside was even more, the living room was really gorgeous with a loveseat, and two couches in front of a big T.V.

"So, Bella we should start doing our art project but first let me introduce you to my Family" She said smiling softly at her sibling, she must love them a lot, and suddenly I felt jealous, why I'm I jealous they are her brothers and sisters I shook my head and smiled at her.

"This is Emmet and behind him is Rosalie" She said while Emmet came to my side and spun me around while Rosalie just looked at me with a disgust look, eventually Emmet put me down and I only nod at him

"And, my brother Edward" She said pointing at the bronze haired boy, who only nod at me I just nod back and smile

"And last but not least my Brother jasper and her girlfriend Natalie" Jasper look like in pain while Natalie came to my side hugging me and saying the we were going to be great friends I only smile at her and nod.

"Nice to meet you all" I said while Melanie just nod looking perplexed I think that she didn't expect all of this beauty in front of her.

"So Bella shall we begin with our project?" Alice said to me giving me a breathtaking smile which cause my heart to beat faster.

"Uhm, yeah sure but I don't want to leave Melanie alone" I said because Melanie was now really quiet and just stand by my side like a little puppy.

"I can take care of that, do you want to play video games with me?" Emmet said with a goofy grin and in that moment I knew that he and Melanie will be great friends even Best friends because I think that Emmet is a gamer and so is Melanie.

"Yeah sure, lead the way" She said smiling at him, I think I saw him jumping in his place like if a five year old kid on Christmas night.

They left suddenly following by Edward, Natalie and jasper which only left Alice and me

"So, what do you want to draw?" I asked her while she pulled me upstairs to what I think her room, when she opened the door I gasp, her room is just so Alice, the color of her room was yellow with some green and in the middle of her room was a big king sized bed with yellow covers and in front of the bed was a big T.V with what appear to look like a big closet.

"Yeah about that I already drew it" She said looking down at the floor.

"Oh, that's okay but you shouldn't have I could help you so it wouldn't be a lot of work" I said while she took her gaze from the floor to look at me with those beautiful eyes.

"It's not a problem really but let me show it to you" She turned around and opened a drawer and pull out a paint I gasp in that moment it was so beautiful, it looked like a meadow with a lot of purple and yellow flowers and really green grass.

"Wow Alice it's really beautiful" I said looking up and she gently smiles at me and said 'Thank you'

"So now that we don't have to work, do you want to play 20 Questions?" She said smiling at me I nod.

"Ok, favorite actor?"

"Um, George Clooney" I said smiling proudly at my answer he was such a good actor.

"Yours?"I asked while we sat down on the edge of the bed facing each other

"Matt Damon, he's such a bad guy" She said giggling.

"Favorite color?" She asked

"Uhm, purple and I think yours is Yellow" I said smiling

"Clever girl, ok now, favorite movie?"

"The notebook" I said remembering how much I cried watching it.

"Yours?"

" Zombieland, I know is a silly movie but I just love zombies" She said laughing suddenly I join her and when we cool down she asked me a question that took me by surprise

"First Kiss?" She said looking down at the floor as if my answer will hurt her.

"Uhm I have not given my first kiss" I said looking away from her and I blush

"And you?" I asked a little curious and jelous of the guy that gave her, her first kiss

"I have not given my first kiss too" She said looking up at me with a happy face

We spent the most of my time at her house talking about stuff, getting to know us and joking around, by the time we finished it was time for us to get back to our home. I said goodbye to Alice and she gave me I kiss on the cheek following by a hug which I gladly returned.

I said to Melanie that it was time for us to leave, she groaned and nod, Emmet and she were playing a game that is called Need for speed and from the face of Melanie I knew that she was winning, Emmet told her that he will be waiting for her and get his revenge I giggled and then In front of the door appear Alice parents, a nice handsome man with blonde hair following by a gorgeous woman with brown hair and those hazel eyes and a heart shaped face.

"Hello my name is Esme and he is my husband Carlisle" She said looking at me with a loving look and I knew I will fast care for her, she came by my side and game me a hug which I gladly returned

"Nice to meet you Esme and Carlisle" I said while Carlisle only shake my hand but somehow by his side I managed to feel protected just like with Alice

"This is my sister Melanie" I said while Melanie greets them

"Nice to meet you darling" She blushed and nod.

"We should get going" we said our goodbyes and then I start heading toward home.

"I like them, they are really nice except for that Edward guy he looks at me with a weird look"

"You should get used to it" I said with a giggle, remembering how he was looking at me the first day at biology

"Ok" Was all that she said, we arrived home and saw that Charlie's was already home, we entered the house and greet Melanie with an awkward hug saying to her that he missed her, I left them alone and went to my room a few minutes later Melanie entered,

"You should change for more comfortable clothes" She said to me I nod and changed into a tank top and a boy boxer.

I head to my bed again and start thinking about Alice, how beautiful and perfect she is, and how funny she is all that I could think is that maybe I was getting more than just a Crush.

In the middle of the night I start feeling like if I was burning, I turned around and saw Melanie groaning, I reached over her and touched her forehead that now was burning,

"Melanie wake up" I said to her

"Bella, do you feel that burn?" She asked while sitting up

"Yes, but I don't think is nothing serious, you should try to sleep again" She nod and I head toward the window feeling the wind caressing my face making the burn of my body go away.

That was the first night that Melanie and I had fever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except for my OC's**

Bella POV

I slowly start opening my eyes because I woke up by the sound of my alarm and because of the burning inside of me, I turned around and saw that Melanie wasn't here, where was she? And then I heard the sound of someone showering which I suspect was Melanie

I stand up and start getting my clothes ready so when Melanie finish showering I will enter and take a quick shower.

After 10 min Melanie opened my door and walked inside only with a towel around her body, what I noticed first was that the bite was no longer there, I looked down at mine and the same, they were already gone

"Like what you see?" She asked in a teasing tone

"No, I was just looking at your bite, it's already gone" I said while standing up ready to take a shower.

"I know I don't know how that happened but I guess it wasn't deep enough to leave a scar" She said to me.

"Yeah, it's really weird, I was thinking of going to the doctor today but like our bites are already gone I don't see another reason to go" I said with a little frown on my face, this is really weird I thought.

"Oh, okay well Bella maybe we should go out after school and well get to know about each other more I mean I haven't seen you in about 3 or 5 years" She said while starting to change into her designer clothes, I nod and started heading towards the bathroom to take a quick shower and wash all those weird thoughts away

After we were ready Melanie and I started heading towards school, she will be in the same year that I'm because she's what it's called a "Genius Girl" that's why she went to a really prestigious school on Europe.

I parked my truck behind Edwards Volvo and then I immediately start searching for Alice but nothing, not being near her makes my heart ache a lot.

"Well, let's go and get your schedule" I said to Melanie while she just sent me a smile and start –literally- running towards the building all eyes on us while we run together.

We picked up Melanie schedule and then I saw that she's in my biology class and also in my Art class.

The first hours of school were okay, mike tried to ask me out on a date but I gently decline him saying that I was going out with Melanie today, he asked me who she was and then I told him that she was my sister, he looked curious but didn't ask more about it and also I decline him because I was feeling like if I was betraying Alice even if we are not together, and by the way he's not my type.

Lunch came and I still haven't seen Alice, maybe she was feeling bad today, should visit her? Or not? All my thoughts were interrupted because a hand slip between mine for a second I thought it was Alice but the contact with this hand didn't make me feel those shivers everytime Alice touch me, I turned around a saw that Melanie was smiling softly at me.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her a little curious about seeing her like this.

"Because so far the day is going well" She said to me while she pushed the lunch doors and I quickly spotted my friends and also all the Cullens, well almost all because My Alice wasn't there.

Wait a second My Alice, since when was she my alice?

"We should sit with my friends, I think they might want to meet you" I said because even thought I already met Alice siblings at her house and that they said that Melanie and i could sit with them at lunch I still felt a little awkward with them, well except Emmet, Natalie and Alice.

"Okay" She said while she let go of my hand and went to the lunch line to pick up our food while I sat down at the table were Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric were sitting

"Hey guys" I said

"So Bella you didn't tell us that you had a sister" Jessica said to me already wanting to gossip about It, god I have just met her for not even a week and I'm already disliking her.

"Yeah sorry I didn't me-" I didn't finish my sentence because Melanie came and said hello to everyone, I slowly turned around and saw that Mike was drooling about her.

"So Melanie why didn't you enter school the same day that Bella did?" Jessica said already wanting to know more about my sister and then I growl, Woah since when did I start growling? I shook my head and try to listen to the conversation but my mind seems to think about why Alice wasn't here.

"Well, because I was still in Europe at that time and I just arrived here" She said while eating her food really fast while I did the same with mine.

"Europe?" This time mike asked.

"Yeah I went there because I the age of twelve I won a scholarship to study there" She said blushing a little.

"Um so a genius Swan?" Mike said looking at my sister with those Eye-fucking eyes and then I heard myself growl again.

"Um yeah" She said blushing

The rest of the day went really slow for my liking, first I wasn't really happy because Alice wasn't here and second because mike didn't stop asking me questions about Melanie, after my last class I went towards the parking lot and start heading towards my truck where Melanie was already waiting for me.

But then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, but I knew it wasn't Alice hand because this hand was bigger and it didn't send those tingles down my spine. I turned around and saw Edward smiling awkwardly at me.

"Bella, Alice said that she's sorry she couldn't come today, because she woke up with a headache but it's nothing to worry about" He said.

"Oh okay, say to her from me that I hope that she can feel better so I can see her tomorrow" He nod and with that he start walking towards his sibling and then he entered his Volvo and left the parking lot in a really short time.

I turned around and saw Melanie looking at me with curious eyes, I knew that eyes even if I haven't seen her too much, she wants to know what did Edward said to me, because according to her he is weird, but I -don't think he is weird… well maybe a little.

"Melanie, it's okay he just said to me that Alice couldn't come because she has a headache" I said to her, she looked confused for a moment but then nod.

After 10 min of driving we went inside a restaurant where Charlie and I used to come, but not anymore because of his work and because of school and my laziness.

We sat down and then a waitress came towards us asking for our order, I ordered some burritos while Melanie ordered some hot soup.

"So, did you have any boyfriend there in Europe?" I asked her trying to start a conversation even if that means talking about the guys that she date.

"Not actually, I was really studying hard and I didn't have time to have a boyfriend but how about you?" She said.

"Well, I haven't had a boyfriend yet" I said blushing

"Not even one?" She asked a little curious, I nod and then I felt that my face was burning just from embarrassment.

"You will soon find him, you just have to wait for the right one" She said and in that moment the waitress came with our food, we said our thanks and then we start eating

We spent there an hour before leaving and start heading towards home, I was now feeling a little bit more happy because now I knew more about my sister, for example I now know that she likes to play the piano or that she just had one real boyfriend but then she broke up with him because she saw him kissing another girl, also that her favorite color is purple and that her favorite band is Coldplay, also she knew a lot of things about me, like how I hate shopping which she had to argue because she thinks I'm just not giving it a chance, which I had to laugh about that because Renee always took me shopping and I always hate it and always will.

In the middle of the drive towards our home something crashed with us again, we jump off my truck and saw that big white wolf in front of us, I heard Melanie whimpering behind me and then the wolf start changing into what I think a human and then I paralyzed, he was still being the same, with his brown hair and emerald eyes and with those big eyelashes he hasn't changed since the last time that I saw him. What is he?

"Lucas?" Both Melanie and I asked

"Hello sisters" He said giving us a smile.

"What are you?" I asked while Melanie stayed behind me.

"If you want answers follow me" He said and then I nod knowing that whatever he had to tell us will change everything from now on.

XXXX

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but lately I'm having a lot of work which is good and bad at the same time but hopefully the next chapter will be longer, until then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except for my OC's**

Bella POV

We start following Lucas trough the woods until he stops in a clearing, I cleared my throat because I really want to know what is he and how did he transform into a Big white wolf.

"Sorry sisters, I didn't want to see us again like this, but under the circumstances that we are I couldn't help but quickened our meeting" He said while he motion us to sit down

Melanie was still quiet behind me, she took my hand and entwine our fingers.

"What are you Lucas?" I asked already losing my temper.

"I'm a Lycan Bella, just like you and Melanie" He said, is he crazy or what? How can he be a Lycan, I mean I know that he can transform into a wolf because I saw it, but come on, doesn't that belong to fairy tales?

"Sorry to disappoint you Lucas but neither Melanie nor I are Lycans" I said while Melanie rested her head on my shoulder looking confused and scared at the same time.

"Yes you are Bella, you have it on your blood our family descended from Lycans, but the genes only activate when we sense our enemies near just like the shape-Shifters do when they feel their mortal enemy close" He said while locking eyes with me.

"What do you mean in our blood and what means shape-shifters?" Melanie suddenly said.

"Good question, well you see mom has Lycan blood, but like she never came across her mortal enemy her genes didn't activate, and for shape-shifters they are wolves, well giant wolves but they are different from us, we Lycans are bigger, stronger, we have sharper teeth and claws and we don't need to keep phasing to be immortals, and we have more power on full moons, and the shape-shifters are a little more shorter than us and also they need to keep phasing in order to never old also their temper isn't the best." Wait a second inmortal? This is crazy.

"Lucas, I don't know what to say, I mean first of all why did you bite us?" I said raising my voice a little which cause Lucas to take a step back.

"Sorry about that sis, but it had to be done, or else the hunters would kill you" He said looking away from me.

"What do you mean it had to be done?! And what are those hunters?" I said raising my tone even more.

"Well you see when we reach our 18 birthday our genes start slowly to wake up, we became more stronger taller and more beautiful, but it doesn't trigger in until we come across with our mortal enemy, which are the hunters, since the beginning of our existence, there were people who believed that our tribe was sent from hell, so they asked their god to give them powers so they could destroy the 'devil'"

"But what they didn't know is that our kind was there to protect humans from horrible creatures, our tribe back then tried to told them that, but they didn't believed them, so they killed almost our whole tribe but the ones who remain alive killed almost all of hunters, and after that our tribe kept in the shadows living peacefully, until one day, our tribe got attacked by hunters and in that time they got more powerful because they had magical powers. So they killed every member of our whole tribe, but what the hunters didn't know that a little girl and her brother were hiding in the woods they were the children of our first Pack leader" Lucas said, I still didn't believe it completely but it was interesting.

"They grew up together living in the woods without no one who could take care of them, and one night a beautiful woman with hazel eyes saw the little brothers looking at the sky with hopeful eyes, she seemed so touched by the scene in front of her eyes that she completely fall in love with those children, she was a cold one and her name was Stella"

"What is a cold one?" I asked a little interested in our tribe stories, wait our tribe dammit this story is getting into me and I already hate those hunters.

"They are beautiful creatures, that live in the shadows too, they are cold and have Red eyes or Hazel eyes depending on their way of feeding, they are better known as vampires" He said, and in that moment my mind drift over the Cullens they were cold and had hazel eyes and they were incredibly beautiful but they couldn't be vampires they are way too kind to even kill a fly.

"Oh, okay" Was all I could manage to say and then he nods and continue the story

"Well she took the brothers to her home and adopted them and raise them like her own children, when they reached 18 they changed into Lycans, because back when our tribe got attacked their genes triggered without them even noticing, Stella was so stunned by the sudden change because they didn't smell like mutts (Shape-shifters) they smelled like a normal human with another scent of something supernatural. But she thought that it was probably their normal scent and what she also notice was that their blood didn't sing to her, she was so happy that their children were going to live forever with her that she trained them and showed them how to control their power"

"What were the names of the kids?" I asked a little curious, while he told the story he didn't mention their names.

"The name of the girl is Aponi, and the boy's name is Bidziil" he said with a proud grin which I think he knew them because for what he said earlier we are 'inmortals'

"Do you know them?" I asked a little curious to know, Melanie was with her eyes closed just listening to the conversation.

"Yes, when I went to the university of California a hunter was near the area and even tough our scent smell like any human it has a little scent of something supernatural, which cause the hunter to attack, luckily at that time I was already 18 and he ambushed me in the woods when our group was having a trip. I phased in the moment he came at the clearing, and then he started saying spells in a weird language and before he could kill me I tore him in pieces, and after that I was so scared because I didn't knew what was happening to me but my wolf knew what to do so I let him lead me and eventually I met Aponi, bidziil and Stella who helped me a lot with my change" He said still with that proud grin on his face.

"Anyway back to the story, Stella helped them and eventually they lived happily until one day they had to move from the little town where they lived -to keep the appearance- and in their way to their new home Aponi met her Soulmate. You see our kind has the most powerful bond between us and our Soulmate than any other specie because not only we fell in love with them but also our inner wolf, so when we first lock eyes with our soul mate we completely fall in love with him or her. So anyway Aponi met her soul mate named Jack, which was an ordinary farmer in Texas so when Aponi saw him, she completely fell in love with him and him with her so they start dating or you can say getting to know that new strong feeling, eventually she told him her secret and asked him if he wanted to live with her forever, he said yes and then she bite him, and then he became a Lycan but less powerful because of his not True Lycan blood". He told me while he stand up and start looking at the sunrise, my dad will most likely killed us if we didn't head back to our home before midnight, but at that moment I didn't care because I finally knew where did I belong to.

"Anyway Stella was really happy that Aponi found her soul mate, but also she felt bad because she thought Aponi was going to leave her so she could be with her Mate alone, but to her surprise she didn't. In that time Bidziil felt alone just like his mother who lost her mate in a battle, eventually after 20 years he found his soul mate in a Canadian girl, who he eventually turned into a Lycan and they lived like that for 100 years more until their children find their Soulmates too and then they started creating their tribe again, and now Bidziil is the Leader of the South East Lycans pack and Stella stayed with them and after some time more vampires came to their tribe and joined them where they lived happy and after some time our mother was born and the Lycan genes transfer to us"

"Wow that is an incredible story, so any way you bite me and Melanie because a hunter is trying to kill us?" I asked a little worried about Melanie safety

"Unfortunately yes, but I'm here to help you with the change and you won't be alone in this" He said helping us to get up while we walked toward my truck

"Are you staying Lucas, I mean I still have questions and Charlie will like to see you, since mom left he hasn't seen you I mean you were his first kid" I said trying to get him to see Charlie again because even tough Melanie and I were with him I knew that he still miss Lucas.

"Sorry, but I can't, I need to be like a shadow right now, anyway after school I will meet you in the same clearing that we were just a few minutes ago, because your changing is now going to be faster because of my bite and because our mortal enemy is near, we need to keep ourselves unexposed" He said and then I nod, Melanie didn't spoke the whole time but I knew we couldn't fight this and I was scared and I knew that Melanie was too

We climbed my truck and start driving towards our house, with one simple thought in my mind which I knew wasn't as important as the other things that Lucas said to me but this thought was bothering me

'Cold one' Alice couldn't be a vampire or could she? I shook my head and arrived home, I jump off my truck followed by Melanie, I opened the house door and entered, I thought that Charlie was here because I saw his cruiser outside but seem that he was out fishing with Billy, that remind me that I should visit Jacob to repair my truck from the crashed that I had a few days ago with Lucas.

I went upstairs followed by Melanie who hadn't left my side for the whole evening, I collapse on my bed, and also Melanie collapse and then I heard her sob, I held her closer to me and start saying comforting things, even thought I didn't even know what was she crying for.

"I'm scared Bella" She finally managed to say after a few minutes of sobbing and crying.

"Me too Melanie, me too" I said stroking softly her hair.

Deep down I knew that this will change our whole life even if it already did.

XXXXX

Alice POV

God, why did I have to see that vision, My Bella with another man talking together and seeing each other eyes in a tender way, god this hurts a lot.

"Alice it's time for us to go to school" Jasper said entering into my room.

"I don't want to go jasper, I can't see Bella right now knowing that she doesn't feel the same way that I do" I said while tears that will never fall start appearing in my eyes.

"She will eventually feel the same way that you do now, she doesn't have that strong pull that you feel towards her because she is still human Alice" He said while he took my hand in his while sending waves of calm through my body

"I know it's just hard that my bond with my soul mate is complete and she doesn't love me like I love her, I just want to hold her hands and tell her how beautiful she is" I said while jasper continues to send me waves of calm.

"She will Alice you just need to give her time" Jasper said smiling at me, I didn't have the enthusiasm to speak so I only nod.

"Well looks like we are going to school without our Lil pixie" Emmet said from downstairs, which I playfully growl at him.

"Sorry sis but we are going to miss you" He shout at me even if wasn't necessary because we have super hearing.

"Well I better get going, see you later Alice" He said leaning and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye jasper" I said and after a few minutes I heard how Edwards Volvo and Emmet's jeep left the house.

I was downstairs helping Esme cook just for fun, and also to try and forget about the vision I had about My Bella and that guy, without even noticing I was growling just at the thought of it.

"Are you okay honey?" Esme asked me with a tone of concern and worry.

"Yes it's just that I hate seeing Bella with another guy" and then I growl again.

"Honey, she will eventually come to you that's the pull that mates have" Esme said while cutting some vegetables.

"I know it's just that I've already waited more than 100 years for her and I just want to be near her" I said with a whimpering.

"Oh honey, don't punish yourself like that, Bella will love you just like we all do but with more intensity"

"Thanks mom, now if you don't mind I can't stand another second smelling this awful food" I said while running out of my house towards the woods ready to let my inner beast take control of my body.

I inhale trying to find a deer scent but without succeeding, I run another mile and suddenly a mouthwatering scent caught my nostril and without even thinking I launch at a mountain lion, breaking his neck so he won't feel any pain.

After draining 2 mountain lions I went back to the house noticing that my siblings were already there, Emmet plays a video game with Natalie while Rosalie was sitting on the couch reading a Car magazine and jasper reading a history book.

"Hey" I said softly, they all turned around and smile softly at me.

"Alice you should never miss school again" Jasper said to me holding back a chuckle.

"Why?" I asked little curious crossing my arms in front of my chest

"Well from the emotions that I kept getting from Bella when she was at lunch was worried, sadness and confusion so I think she was missing you" At that moment I swear that my heart beat for one second.

"I will never leave Bella again" I said while I took a seat between Natalie and Emmet who were really concentrating on the game that they were playing, I leaned my head and rested it on Natalie shoulder, which I saw her from the corner of my eyes smiling, I slowly start Inhaling her strawberry scent and then I began to purr.

After two hours being in the same position I got bored and stand up, and went outside the woods to think properly

"What's the matter sis?" I heard Natalie saying to me, of course she would follow me.

"Nothing it's just that I don't think that Bella feels the same pull I feel towards her" I turned around and sat down on a rock.

"Well she eventually would feel it"

"What would I do without you Fire torch?" I said with a giggled because she hated that I say that nickname to her.

"Probably feel alone for the rest of your life" She said giving me a wink

"You know I'm still feeling that I owe you a lot" Natalie said avoiding eye contact with me.

"No, you don't I think you would do the same thing for me" I said taking her hand on mine.

"Yes, do you still remember that day that changed my life for good?" I heard from her a tone of sadness but quickly replaced with a huge grin.

"Of course how could I forget?" I said.

_-Flashback-_

_It was midnight by the time that Alice decided to go out hunting, that night she didn't know why she went out hunting because she was not even thirsty but she was feeling that she should go out at that time_

_Without her even noticing she arrived near an alley where she starts hearing screaming, at that time the Cullens were living in London, Alice starts slowly approaching where the screaming was coming from and then she paralyzed in front of her a was a redhead girl being punched and raped by drunken men._

_Alice start seeing red from the rage that she was feeling at that moment and without the men knowing Alice approached them and snapped their heads, she then approached the girl and saw that she was bleeding a lot, but luckily for Alice she already hunted and her control was okay._

"_Honey what's your name" Alice asked the redhead who was now on the line between living and dying_

"_Natalie" She said coughing, in that moment Alice felt her heart sink at the sight of the poor girl._

_After a few minutes Alice saw that Natalie's heart starts beating slower so she decided to turn her because she felt a strong connection with the red head, but first she was going to tell Natalie the truth and see if she will agree-_

"_Natalie listen to me I can save you and give you immortality because I'm a vampire, but I will only do it if you agree, me and my coven can show you how to live with us and our lifestyle you will never suffer again" Natalie hearing this paralyzed but then nod._

_Alice slowly starts approaching to Natalie's chest to bite her near the heart so the change will happen faster. _

_After Bitting Natalie she starts screaming a lot, Alice decides to go to her home near the forest where her family was waiting for her._

_When she arrived all of her family members froze in place._

"_Carlisle I had to change her, she was suffering" Alice said sobbing while holding the red head close to her._

"_It's okay darling put her down so she can feel more comfortable" Carlisle said to her daughter but without missing the face of his son jasper that was looking down at the redhead with love and worry._

"_Will she be okay Carlisle?" Alice asked concerned about the girl that now was lying in the couch screaming._

"_Yes, she will" _

_-End of Flashback-_

"I could never say how much I appreciate what you did to me" Natalie said to me while looking at me with adoration.

"It's okay, and you already did by loving jasper with all your being" I said to her

"Yes, after the day that I was changed I completely fell for him" She said with a smile on her face obviously remember that particular scene.

"And Bella will soon fall for you Alice you just need to wait" She said squeezing my hand in comfort

"I know it's just that I love her with every inch of my being, and it hurts me a lot seeing her with another man" I said growling again just at the thought of my Bella loving another person that wasn't me.

"I know you do Alice-bear" Natalie said to me with a teasing tone.

"Ok, Fire torch, now let's go to the house because if we don't jasper will come here looking for us" I said

"He's so whipped" Natalie said giggling

"So are you" I said and then she growls and starts chasing for me.

After a few more hours it was time for us to go to school, where I will see My reason for living again.

XXXX

**Like I promise you guys this chapter is longer, anyway the reason why I updated so fast is because I'm sick so I had to stay at home, hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it.**

**APONI: Means 'Butterfly'**

**Bidziil: Mean 'He is strong'**

**P.s: who do you want Melanie to be with? PM or leave a Review. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except for my OC's**

Bella POV

"Bella!" I heard someone shouting outside.

I slowly stand up from my bed without wanting to wake up Melanie, I head to my closet and pulled out a sweater and went to the window to see who was saying my name

I looked down and saw that it was Lucas shirtless and with shorts, I slowly start opening the window and looked down at Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" Even if I still have a lot of questions I was way too tired to talk with Lucas

"Sorry, but we need to talk" He said gesturing for me to follow him, I slowly nod and start walking out of my room towards the back door of my house without wanting to wake up Charlie.

"Bella, I'm sorry for appearing like this, but I got a call and I can't answer your questions tomorrow so how about right now?" Lucas said with a shy smile.

"Um, sure but it's that call anything to do with the hunters?" Yeah even thought I didn't know about those hunters a lot well apart from what Lucas told me, I couldn't risk Melanie, Charlie and the cullens safety.

"Yeah, some members of my pack are looking for them, but nothing, but a few hours ago they said that they picked a scent of a hunter near forks, so I will join them as soon as I finish talking with you" Oh wait a pack?

"What you have your own pack?" I asked a little curious.

"Yeah, well actually we are like a free pack because we don't have a leader, you see when we first phased we now if we are an alpha or not, so no one in the pack is an alpha"

"Oh alright" I said while shivering from the cold, Lucas sensing this came closer to me and it's like I have my own heater.

"You are really hot" I said getting closer to him.

"Well thank sis" He said with a smirk

"Oh, shut up you know what I mean" I said giggling

"Well it's another perk about being a Lycan" He said sending me a wink, Urg boys.

"What other perks do we have?" I said to Lucas feeling a little curious.

"Well, we are really big, strong, super hearing also we can run fast in human form but faster in our wolf form"

"Uhm about that when our change is going to start?"

"Well, like I said to you before, your change was going to be until you turned 18 on the first full moon after your birthday but like I already bit you, your change will be in the next full moon that is in 2 weeks"

"Oh okay, and will it hurt the change?" I asked worried I mean your bones grow and also you appear with fur.

"At the first time yes, but then you feel nothing, but don't worry Bella my pack and I will be there to help you" He said pulling me closer to him.

"Thanks and about your pack how many of you are?"

"Well, there is Zac, Chloe, tom, lily, Blake, Zoey, Ashley and well me" He said with a proud smile and suddenly I felt curious about them.

"Wow look like you have a big pack, and how are they?" I said blushing feeling like an intruder or something.

"Well Zac is like a five year old kid even tough he is the older one and his mate Chloe is really funny and has great personality also she is one of my best fighters, Tom and Blake are twins they look alike but they are different Tom is like a really shy person who can only open with family or friends that know for years and Blake is quite the opposite he is really friendly and loves to play games."

"Then there's Zoey who is Tom mate, I'm really glad she came into our lives because of her Tom is more open to more people and I he enjoys live more and last is Ashley she is the only single in my pack well besides me she is very optimistic, loves shopping cars and well she looks for hobbies to keep herself from getting bored I'm sure you will like her"

"Wow they sound really nice, I wish I could meet them soon" I sigh and ran my hand through my hair.

"Don't worry Bella you will, are there any questions you will like to ask?" I thought for a moment and then a question hit me.

"Can you explain me that thing of Mate I mean I know they are like our other half but how do we know when we found our mate?

"Well like I told you before our specie has the strongest bonds of all because our human for and our wolf form fell in love hard, we know who is our mate when we first look at him or her we just know, is like an instant pull that drags you to that person, no longer gravity keeps you on earth but her or him and we call that Semper Sodales which mean Forever soul mates"

"You see we are lucky, unlike humans because they have soul mates too we all have it's just that they don't know if that person is their soul mate unlike us, so is a gift that our god gave to us"

"That's actually really romantic, I mean just love that person for all your life" I said smiling because in that moment I thought about Alice but I quickly shook my head.

"It is, anyway Bella also another thing that I want to say to you is that after I came back with my pack we are going to start training so when you change it won't hurt you a lot, and I think after you and Melanie first change we are going to move here to check on you and Melanie until we kill those hunters, so I think I might as well as my pack join school" I practically beam at the thought of him going to school with me.

"Really oh that's awesome, I can't wait for that wait till char- wait so that mean you will live with us because that will mean seeing Charlie again and well your pack will live with us too I mean is not that-" Lucas lucky stop my rambling by chuckling

"Relax Bella, first yes I will see Charlie again, but I won't live with him I already bought a house near the forest so don't worry about that okay?"

"Right sorry, so anyway when are you coming back from chasing the hunter?" I asked worried about my pack safety, wait my pack what the fuck?

"Well I don't know maybe in two days but don't worry Bella we will kill that bastard" He said grinning and growling

We spent two more hours talking about our tribe stories or about our friends how the Cullens look so alike Lucas pack, we get to know more each other, also he told me about the hunters and their magical powers and said that they are not people to play with because they are really strong for being humans by the time we finish talking I already knew more about the hunters, vampires –My mind drift again to the Cullens- and about him.

"See you later Jelly-bells" He said in a mocking tone because he knew I hate that pet name

"Bye Lucy" I said smiling all he did was growl and phase into a wolf and run to the forest

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair and went inside my house again feeling really tired, by the time I reach my bed I collapse not caring if I wake up Melanie or not I was just so exhausted.

When my head hit the pillow I fall completely asleep dreaming about my little pixie.

XXXX

**Don't worry guys soon there would be more about Bellice because I love them and because I also love the fluffiness so if you like it to you are in the right story, anyway sorry that it took me so long to update, but my Fiancé and I went to London for two weeks so I couldn't write there, but anyway I'm back and with a lot of ideas, see you later guys. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except for my OC's**

Bella POV

"Melanie come on, we are going to be late" I shout at her, having a fashion sister is not good believe me, she takes alot of time just to shower and dress

"Relax bella, we still have 30 min until the bell rang" She said to me coming down from the stairs in blue tank top and Pink trousers

"Sorry" I whisper, the only reason why i want to go to school sooner is to see alice again, because when i'm not near her i feel sad.

"Ok, i'm driving" Wait what?

"No your not show me your license" I said

"But bella!" She complains

"Don't bella me, if you don't have a license then i'm driving" Then i opened the door and head to my Truck.

"Fine!" She mumbles, which cause me to smile.

After 10 min of hearing Melanie sing and complain about her hair, we arrived at school.

"Bella" I Heard an angelic voice from behind and i instantly knew who it was

I turned around and greet her "Hey alice"

"How was your weekend?" She asked me bouncing a little and i couldn't help myself from staring at her breasts jumping which cause me to blush.

"Uhm, well Melanie and i spent the weekend cuddling and watching movies" Even if it wasn't true, and then i Heard like a growl which came from alice.

"Nice" She said glaring at Melanie who was walking towards the front door of the school

"Are you okay?" I asked worried by her reaction

"Yeah sorry, so bella do you want to come over to my house and watch a movie or something?" Yes! A million time yes! Oh wait i can't, i need to see Jacob so he can repair my truck.

"Sorry i can't i'm visiting a friend because my truck isn't working very well" I smile softly at her but all that came out of her mouth was a growl

"Okay, well we should hurry up the bell will sound in 1 min" I slowly nod and start walking with her right next to me towards our classes, our hands touching in some occasions that send tingles through my whole arm.

"Well this is my class see you later Bella" She said tip toeing and then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek making me blush

"Bye" I whispered and start touching my cheek were alice just kissed me.

I entered my English class with a goofy grin on my face.

After my first classes finished it was now time for lunch, i was walking toward the table where angela, ben, Mike, jessica were sitting but i felt someone interlace our fingers.

"Hey Bella" said Melanie to me.

"Hey so where do you want to sit?"

"Uhm how about with the cullens?" She literally jumped and pulled me with her where the cullens were sitting.

"Hi" I wave awkwardly at everyone while Melanie smile at them.

Melanie pulled her chair closer to mine and lanced our fingers and then i Heard someone growl.

"Uhm so bella i asked rosalie about repairing your truck and she said yes" Alice said sending me a smile that took my breath away.

"Thank you, but my friend repair the car from the beginning so it's only fair that he will repair it again" I send her a shy smile and for a second i saw hurt in her eyes but was quickly replaced by another emotion.

Then we fell in awkward silence until Melanie decided to break it by talking to emmet about a new videogame coming out, jasper and Natalie were talking with me about world war II because it's my history homework while alice was just sitting in silence pouting causing my heart to ache

Then i zoned out because i was staring now at alice lips they look so soft and kissable i just want to kiss her all day i'm sure she tastes good and also i want to make her moan my na- woah woah bella what are you thinking you like boys not girls.

"Bella" I hear Melanie saying to me.

"Huh?" I asked

"Nothing it's just that you zoned out for like five minutes"

"Sorry"

"Uhm bella so my brothers and i were talking about spending tomorrow playing video games and watching movies do you want to come?" Alice asked me

"Sure" I said grinning at her , i finished my food and pulled away my hand from Melanie just to cross my arms around my chest, that made alice smile showing her cute dimples.

"Yay, we could go shopping too and buy a lot of clo-" Alice didn't finish talking because i cut her off

"Alice you know i hate shopping" i said groaning.

"But bella it will be fun i promise it won't take more that two hours" and then i Heard Edward chuckle.

"Okay, but just because it's you alice" She beamed and came to my side and gave me a hug making me shiver.

"Thank you, thank you, you won't regret it" I'm already doing it.

Then the bell rang and all of us got up, but then i felt someone grabbing my hand, but i knew that this hand wasn't melanie's hand because this one was smaller, cold and make me feel tingles.

I turned around and saw alice smiling softly at me then i looked down at our hands and interlace our fingers and seeing how perfectly they fit together.

I arrived at my classroom and alice let go of my hand and i immediately miss the contact.

"See you later my bella" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek and jumping toward her next class, wait did she just said 'My bella'? no i think im starting to imagine things, i shook my head and entered biology

It was now time for art class which i was excited about because i will be seeing alice

"Bella" I turned around and saw Melanie running towards me

"What?"

"We have this class together remember?" She said smirking i rolled my eyes and followed her

"Bella… Melanie" Alice said frowning when she saw us walking inside the classroom although Melanie's name was like an afterthought

"Hey Alice" I smile at her ,i almost tripped but lucky i didn't

"Hey bella" She said giggling with her beautiful voice

The rest of the day went fast, alice and i kept talking about tomorrow and about who was a better Singer Christina Perri or Regina spektor, it's just so easy to talk to her and i like it.

Right now i was driving towards my house with Melanie right beside me singing, it was actually a really good song so i joined her.

_I never thought that you__  
__would be the one to hold my heart__  
__You came around and you knocked me__  
__off the ground from the __start__You__ put your arms around me__  
__and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go__  
__You put your arms me and I'm home_

I turned around to look at her and she was just laughing at how bad we sing together which made me laugh too.

_How many times will you let me __change my mind and turn around? __I can't decide if I'll let you __save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls__  
__I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling__  
__I'll never let our love get so close__  
__You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me__  
__and I can't find a reason to be loved__  
__I never wanna leave you but__  
__I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me__  
__and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go…_

_I hope that you see right through my walls__  
__I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling__  
__I'll never let our love get so close…_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home…_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home…_

By the time the song finished we were already outside our house, i jumped off my truck and opened the door.

"Hey kiddos how was school?" Charlie asked us which surprise me because he's not usually home at this time

"Boring as always" Melanie said hugging Charlie and then walking to the fridge to grab a monster

"Hey dad" i said and hug him as well

"Hey bella, Jacob called saying that he misses you"

"Yeah i was planning on going to the reservation so he can repair my truck and well hang out too" This made Charlie smile from ear to ear

"Great bella" And with that the conversation was over

I went to my room and changed into a tank top and some skinny jeans oh and also my jacket and with that i was ready to visit Jacob.

I said my goodbye's to Melanie and Charlie and head to the reservation, even if i haven't lived here since i was 14 i remembered how to drive to jacob's house

When i arrived, i turned off the engine and start walking toward jacob's house that look exactly the same since my last visit, but then from the corner of my eyes i saw a big black wolf, thinking that it was someone of lucas pack i start heading towards that direction but then i Heard something growl i turned around and saw a grey wolf and then i saw from my right Jacob in shorts and without a shirt and then he phased into a Brown wolf.

"Jacob?" I asked and he immediately turned around and i saw in his eyes fear, then he run behind the Woods and appear again.

"Bella i can explain" He said coming closer to me

"Ok, i'm listening"

XXX

**I know sorry but i love cliffhangers, anyway i hope that you like this chapter, See you next time folks!**

**I also want to say that if you see some Grammar mistakes it's because English it's not my first language and also because i don't have a Beta but i'm still searching for one, see ya**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except for my OC's**

Bella POV

"Uhm, well do you remember our legends that said that we descend from wolves?"

"Yes, but you told me that they were just legends and that you didn't believe in them

"Well they are true" he said looking down at his shoes. The other wolves that were with him went running behind the woods to god knows where.

"So wait you're a Lycan?" I asked a little curious.

"A Lycan? No I'm a werewolf" He said proudly

"Oh" was all I could manage to say, I mean in the last week I learnt that I'm a Lycan and also that vampires are real and now my best friend tells me that he is a werewolf.

"Oh, that's all Bella?" He asked worried

Should I tell him that I'm also a wolf? Or not?

"It's just that like I heard your legends before it's n-nothing new to me" I said nervously and I think Jacob notice because he raised a perfect eyebrow

"Um okay, but Bella you can't tell anyone please" I slowly nod knowing that if I even tell somebody they wouldn't believe me and because we have almost the same secret.

"So how is this thing about the whole wolf form did you came across cold one?" He looked surprised I think of how much I knew but didn't comment on it

"Um yeah, they are living here" He said rubbing the back of his neck

"Living here? Vampires?" I asked curious and also intrigued because I had an idea of who could be the vampires

"Yes" He said almost growling.

"Why don't you kill them?" I asked a little curious. I mean if hunters were living here I would probably kill them for what they did to my tribe.

"Our ancestors made a treaty with them, so we can't"

"What kind of treaty?"

"Well they were different vampires, they had hazel eyes and they told our ancestors that they fed on animal and no humans, so they made a treaty that if none of them crosses the line near the river we wouldn't attack them" Wait hazel eyes? Should I ask Jacob if somehow the Cullens are vampires? I mean yeah for what I know they all are cold, beautiful, hazel eyes and well mysterious.

"Jacob can you tell me who are those vampires?" I saw him tensed for a moment and then he turned around and sigh

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't, it's a rule that we have, we can't tell who are them and vice versa"

"Fine" I sigh. Should I call Lucas? I mean he didn't said when he was coming back

Before I could think more about the subject my cell phone begin to ring with the tone of "My milkshake brings all the boy to the yard" And made me blush

"Excuse me Jacob" I walked a little further so I can talk with lucas more privately

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella, it's me Lucas" I Heard his voice a little hoarse.

"Hey Lucy, how was the search for the hunter?"

"We lost his scent after chasing him for about thirty miles"

"You will find him next time"

"I hope so, anyway the reason why I'm calling you is because we are in the house I bought near the woods and well it would be the perfect opportunity for you to meet my pack"

"Yeah sure at what time should I be there and can I bring Melanie?" I'm asking him if I can bring Melanie because it will be really nice if they can talk like sister and brother and no like strangers.

"Sure and about the time you choose we are all ready here, let me just give you the address"

"Ok"

Then he told me the direction to reach his house and after that we talked a little about the hunting of the hunter, but then I hung up because I remember Jacob.

"So, will this affect our friendship?" He asked me after I walk towards him again

"Of course not. Nothing will change our friendship. You are my best friend after all" I smile at him and he smile back

"Really? That's great!" He then pulled me into a bear hug

"Uhm, ja-Jake I… need to breath" I said coughing

"Oh sorry, sorry" He pulled away and then asked me to follow him and have something to eat, but then I remember that Lucas was here in forks.

"Sorry Jake, but I need to see my brother"

"Wait, Luke is here? Since when?" Yeah Luke was a nickname that Jacob chose for Lucas when he was a little boy

"Uhm, I since today" I lied

"Well it would be great if I could see him again" He gave me a goofy grin and I nod

"Sure Jake" I smile softly at him

"Well, it will be nice to see you again Bella, but in more comfortable circumstances"

"I agree" We hug and then I head to my truck and start driving towards my house to talk to Melanie about Lucas returning and visiting him today.

After ten minutes of driving I arrived home and parked my trucked. I opened the front door and took off my jacket, throwing it near the couch

"Melanie are you here?" I shout not caring at that moment if Charlie was sleeping.

"Yeah, hold on" I hear her shout from upstairs

"Hurry up, it's something important" I walked to the kitchen and sit on the chair near the counter.

"What's the problem Bella? I was talking with a friend"

"Sorry, It's about Lucas" Then her eyes widen

"What about Lucas?"

"Two days ago he went to hunt down a hunter with his pack, but didn't succeed"

"Also he told me that he bought a house near the woods. I have the direction of his new house, he wants us to meet his pack and well I asked him if you could join me and he said yes"

"So, you want me to go with you and meet Lucas pack?" I nod and she just shrugged

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes Bella, I mean we have to deal with this problem"

"Ok. We are leaving in thirty minutes so hurry up"

"Right"

I went to my room to change into my combat boots, a white tank top and some skinny jeans. I went downstairs to take my jacket and cell phone.

"Melanie hurry up!" I shout at her.

"Sorry for trying to look more decent unlike other pe-" He said coming down from the stairs but was cut off when she look at me

"Wow Bella, you look great" I blush and look at her again

"Thank you, now we need to go"

"All right, jeez"

I took my car keys and head to my truck, Melanie follows behind me, then I climbed my truck and started the engine.

"Can we hear a song?" She said looking at me with puppy eyes.

"No" I said while driving toward lucas house

"Why not?" She complains.

"Because you sing bad" I hear her gasp but I didn't take my eyes away from the road

"Do not!" I snorted but ignore her childhood way of complaining.

"Okay honey keep believing that" I pat her head and she only frown

"You're so mean to me!" She said with a pout.

"That's what sister do" I said grabbing her hand and interlacing our fingers

"Sure, sure" She pulled away her hand and crossed her arms around her chest

I kept driving for about twenty minutes until I saw a big mansion, well more like a manor. The house looks like a cabin well a big cabin, I saw outside the house two expensive cars, A Mercedez Benz s550 and an Aston Martin.

The house has a big front door with the initials S&K, I have to ask Lucas later about what does it mean.

"Well let get going" I said to Melanie who look awestruck.

"Okay" was all she could manage to say

We walk toward the big front door and knocked. After two minutes Lucas opened the door.

"Hey Bella nice to see you again" he greets us with a hug which I gladly return but I could feel Melanie tensing

"Same here, so where's your pack?" I asked a little curious to meet them

"Bella please we say family" He winks at me and pulled us to what I think the living room. It is really big with three couches around a fireplace and paintings hanging on the wall of wolves and what appear to look like angels.

"Wow is really beautiful" I said still amazed by how beautiful lucas house is.

"Thank you, we decorated it well Ashley did"

"Hey you lazy people come here and meet my sisters" Lucas shout and within five minutes seven beautiful stranger were in front of me.

"Well Bella this is Zac and his mate Chloe" He said gesturing to a tall guy with green eyes and blond curly hair not too long to reach his shoulders but still long. He looks really handsome actually. The woman next to him had Brown curly hair and two cute dimples at the end of that big smile on her. She also has green eyes with a layer of yellow. She also looks beautiful.

"Nice to meet you Bella and Melanie." They both said I only blush and nod.

"Well moving on, this is tom and the boy next to him is Blake" I look at tom and he looks like if he didn't want to be here. He has blue eyes and a manly face with big eyebrows he has brown hair but with a Mohawk haircut.

Blake is quite the opposite even if they both look almost alike. He has this goofy grin on his face with one dimple on the left cheek. His hair is short kind of sex hair just like Edwards but in black hair version.

"Tom, Blake, Nice to meet you" I said to them. Blake grins and gave me a hug which was unexpected but not unwelcome because I hug him back, then he pulled away and went back to his previous place. Tom only nods at me and Melanie.

"These lady over here is Zoey" I looked at Zoey and I gasp she has this big scar that starts from her left ear and ends near her mouth, she has gray eyes and pouty lips. She is a really tall girl with white hair with red streaks running through it and blazing turquoise eyes.

"Pleasure to meet the sisters of Lucas" She said her voice somehow deeper than most females, but she still sounds like a girl.

"Same here" I said smiling at her and then she smile back

"Nice too meet you" Melanie said.

"And then this is Lily" I look at lily. She is also tall with flaming red hair and a heart shaped face just like Esme. She also has gray eyes and thin lips.

"Bella, Melanie, is nice to finally meet you" She came closer and hugged us.

"Same here" Melanie and I said at the same time which made everyone laugh

"Okay, now the last one is Ashley" Lucas said breathing hard for laughing

I look at Ashley and I stop breathing. She was beautiful, she has the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my life, one cute dimple on her right cheek, a thin nose and full lips. She is short with black curly hair that reaches her waist. I lowered my eyes and saw that she has the curves in the right places and her breasts not too big but also not too small, then I blush because I realized that I was checking her out.

"Um, nice to meet you" She just grins at me showing me her cute dimple. She came by my side and gave me a kiss on the cheek and the same to Melanie.

"Silly, the pleasure is mine" She said taking her hand in mine and intertwining our fingers. I blush like crazy and look at the floor

"Well now that we all meet, we should sit down" Lucas said and we all nod. I sat down near the couch that was closer to the fireplace and then Melanie sat down by my left side and Ashley by my right side. She never let go of our intertwined fingers and then after a few seconds she then began to rub her thumb over mine.

"Lucas when will Melanie and Bella first phased?" Lily asked taking away my attention from my hand.

"Well, in two weeks"

"Dude we will have another sister!" Zac said smiling proudly at me and Melanie which made Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now I have another sister who want to play halo with me" Blake said winking at me which just earned a smack from lily.

"Well you can do that later first we want to talk about the elders" Lucas said in a serious tone which made everyone in the room to hush.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about the elders, who are the older people in our tribe and that after our first change we will need to visit them in order to get their approval to join their family. Lucas also explain me that the initial in the front door mean, Swan which is the last name of our family and Knivetonn which is the most honored last name in our tribe. Lucas also explain me that in the next days our body will change. We will be taller, stronger which mean getting more of an Atlethic body and also that our senses will become more sensitive which mean, super hearing, better reflexes, that one is good because I won't be clumsy anymore.

"Well we better get going, because if Charlie arrives and doesn't see us he will start to panic"

"Alright be careful bella" He said giving Melanie and I a hug.

"See you later guys" I said to Lucas pack who said bye in unison that made me giggle.

I was heading toward my truck when I felt someone grabbing my wrist, I turned around and saw that it was Ashley.

"Yes?" I asked holding back a blush because how close her face was from mine.

"I just came here to say goodbye properly" She grin and gave me a kiss on my cheek and then she hugged me.

"Uhm bye" I said blushing which only made Ashley giggle.

"Bye Bella" And with that she entered her house again.

"Let's go Bella I'm tired" I nod and climbed in my truck and then I started it.

After another twenty minutes of driving I arrived home.

"We are here" I said to a sleepy Melanie

"Asfsjkf" Was all that I understood.

"Whatever you said sis" I laughed and opened the door then i walked to the kitchen and see a note near the sink.

_Bella_

_Something came at work and I won't arrive home earlier, there's some food in the refrigerator. Take care of Melanie and the house._

_Charlie. _

I sigh and head to the fridge. I opened it and saw fish, luckily for me I ate at Lucas' house so I was full.

With that I head upstairs and began to change into my pajamas, when I head to my bed I saw an already sleepy Melanie

"Sweet dreams" I whispered and then i kissed her forehead.

I lay next to her and close my eyes and I immediately fall asleep.

XXXX

**So here is another chapter, again if you see grammar or spelling mistakes is because English is not my native language.**

**And for Jose who asked if I ever humped a cow, my answer is no, a friend of mine did so that's where the idea of my name came from. Next time folks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DON't OWN TWILIGHT…*sob* Stephanie Meyers does.**

**A/N: Thanks for your Review WhatEverxxx and about the mate thing you will need to keep reading to find out. Duuhn duuhn duuhn Melanie mate will appear in a few more chapters and also a few more twists will appear soon. Rendus I also appreciate your review, but you just review to correct me? Bella in Spanish could mean gorgeous, beautiful, pretty. I will appreciate if the next time you Review it could be of how nice is the chapter or something. If you see Grammar or spelling errors is because English is not my native language.**

Bella POV

"Lazy ass wake up!" I heard someone screaming in my ear.

"Go away!" I groan. Burying my head more in my pillow

"No, come one we are going to be late for school!" Oh shit. I totally forgot about school and more important is that Lucas might start school today. Sure he's 21 but with fake documents he managed somehow to be 17 again.

"Fine, but if you ever scream in my ear like that again I will tickle you to death!" Suddenly her eyes widen. I think she thought that I forgot about how ticklish she is.

"Ok" Melanie gulped and left the room.

I get up from my bed and walk toward my closet. I pull out my leather jacket, a white tank top, Skinny jeans and my converse.

I walked to the bathroom, and start stripping out of my clothes.

After my quick shower, I start drying my hair, but stop when I look myself in the mirror. My face is more defined and I'm even taller. I looked down at my breasts and see that they're firmer and bigger somehow. I looked down at my stomach to see that I'm getting a freaking six-pack, Uhm I wonder if Alice has abs, she would look sexy as hell. In not a gross way, like that girls that have a lot of muscles, more like in a hot way. I can see that my arms are also getting pretty strong and firm.

I shook my head and then I start dressing in the clothes that I chose a few minutes ago.

"God, what took you so long?" Melanie asked as I entered my room.

"Sorry, I was noticing things" I said still drying my hair with my towel.

"What kind of thing?" She said.

"I don't know, remember the things that Lucas said about our body?" I said and then I threw my towel to my bed.

"About getting taller and stronger?" She said with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, I think I'm taller" Saying that Melanie looked at me and came closer to my side. She is a little shorter than I remember.

"Yes, we were almost the same height when I arrived, now you are like 2 inches taller" She frown. I pat her head and smile down at her.

"Don't worry you will start getting taller too" I smile and her and left the room.

I ate some cereal and then I start searching for my car keys again.

"Melanie have you seen my keys?" I asked to the little brunette who is sitting on the couch reading a gossip magazine

"Nop" She said

I start looking around the house, but then I accidentally touched my pocket and see that they're there.

"Nevermind found them" I said to Melanie.

"Come on or we are going to be late for school" Alice, all I can think Is that I will see her again. I mean I know it's only been a day, but I miss her and I can't understand these feelings. Maybe I should talk about this with Melanie, but in another time.

After ten minutes of driving we arrived at school and immediately my heart starts to beat faster.

"Come on bella or are you going to stay here daydreaming?" I hear Melanie said.

I shook my head and climb off my truck.

I start looking around the parking lot for any sign of the Cullens, but nothing. The only thing I see is a Yellow Porsche and Edward's Volvo. Something else caught my attention, there was also the Mercedez Benz and the Aston Martin I saw on Lucas Porch. Then I realized something. Lucas and his pack are already here.

I start walking toward the front door of the school feeling nervous, I look around again to see Lucas pack or the Cullens but nothing.

Then from the distance I saw Alice. She looks beautiful as always, she's still the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I was going to say hi to her when I felt someone saying my name.

"Bella" I turned around and saw that it was Ashley. I looked back at Alice and see that she's glaring at Ashley.

"Hey Ashley" She smiles at me and interlock our arms.

"So bella, yesterday we didn't talk a lot"

"Yeah sorry, I thought that Charlie was already home, but he didn't arrive until 5 am I think" I said and she only smiled at me showing me her perfect white teeth

"That's bad, anyway will you like to come to our house today?" I look at her eyes and see hope in them.

"Sorry, but I can't" I said remembering that today Melanie and I were going to the Cullens house. I think it will be a great opportunity to know more about Alice.

"Why not?" She pout, but it wasn't as irresistible as Alice's pout.

"I already promised a friend of going to her house"

"Well when you get bored of your friend you know where to find me" She winked at me and walked to her next class

I sigh and ran a hand through my hair. This is going to be a long day.

I was walking to lunch when I heard someone saying my name again.

"Bells" Said Emmet

"Hey Emmet" I smile at him

"So you're still coming to our house?" He asked while having that goofy grin on his face.

"Of course Emmet"

"Sweet!" He jumped and hug me.

"Don't forget to bring diapers, because we are watching scary movies" He said doing a bad ghost imitation that made me laugh.

"Sure Emmet" I said panting a little.

"So are you sitting with us today?" He asked

"I don't know" I say with a shrug

"Why?" He pout

"Because my brother is here and I think I'm going to sit with him" I looked at Emmet and saw a frown of confusion.

"Woah, you have a brother?" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah"

"Where is he?" He said looking around the cafeteria. I was doing the same, but without finding Lucas.

"I don't know, but don't worry Emmet we can talk later" He smiled at me and then went to sit with his siblings.

For lunch I chose a slice of pizza, French fries and a coke. I look around the cafeteria and then I spotted Lucas pack sitting in the back. I start walking toward them when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Bella" And with that single word my heart starts to beat fast. I turned around and was met with dark eyes, weird.

"Who are they?" Alice said pointing at Luca's table

"Uhm, well they're my siblings?" It came out more as a question because Lucas didn't tell me how we were going to act at school.

"I don't like her" I heard her whisper. Okay now I'm confused.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked really concerned about her. She looks at me again and her eyes soften a little.

"Sorry, I'm okay don't worry" she said smiling softly at me showing me her little dimples. I just want to poke them.

"Uhm do you want to eat outside?" I asked nervously, damn why does she always makes me nervous?

"What about your siblings?" She asked glancing again at Lucas table and then I hear her growl.

"They will be okay without me" I said glancing at Lucas who only nod at me giving me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes, but smile at him.

"Okay then" She smiled at me. She took my hand in hers sending tingles through my whole arm and pulling me outside.

We sat on a bench both of us sitting in Indian style.

"Alice where's your food?" I asked because she brought nothing with her.

"I've already eaten" She said patting her stomach.

"Are you sure? You look like if you could disappear any minute" I said while taking a sip of my coke.

"Hey I have fast metabolism" She said crossing her arms around her chest making her breasts look a little bigger. I shook my head hoping that she didn't notice that I was staring at her boobs.

When I looked up I saw her smirking at me which I knew that she caught me looking at her boob. I blushed and looked away from her eyes

"Um so, tell me about your family" She said smiling softly at me while playing with her fingers.

"Well I moved here because my mom got married again and I didn't want to be the third wheel"

"Is he a bad guy?" she says frowning

"No, Phil is a good guy. It's just that he plays a lot of baseball, but he never made it to the professional so he's playing in the minor league and well he travels a lot and when that happened my mom always had to stay with me"

"That's really nice from your part, I mean giving space to your mom" She came closer to me taking my hand in hers and rubbing her thumb in the back of my hand sending little tingles every time she did it

"I just want her to be happy" I say shrugging

"And what about your dad?" She asked

"Well my mom wanted to live in big cities and not being stuck in a small town like forks, but my dad refused to leave so they broke up and well my mom took Melanie, Lucas and I with her. Lucas Melanie and I visited Charlie in the summer but the rest of the year we were with my mom"

"Why didn't Melanie and Lucas moved with you? She said cocking her head to a side

"Well Melanie went to a boarding school in Europe a year before my mom met Phil and she just came back and Lucas was living with my aunt in Washington." I lied about Lucas because I didn't know what he was doing at that time and because he already finish high school

"You must have felt lonely" She intertwined our fingers and her thumb start doing lazy circles on my knuckles sending little tingles. God why does every time she touches me I feel tingles?

"Sometimes" I say shrugging and looking away from Alice beautiful eyes.

"You won't be anymore" She came closer to me until our knees were touching and start leaning closer. I look at her eyes and then at her lips, they look so soft. I look again at her eyes just to see that they're more darker.

She starts leaning closer and I can almost feel her lips against mine.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

XXXX

**Cliffhanger!**

**Anyway sorry for not updating in more than a week, but I've been stressing my ass because of my work and also because I'm getting married in a month so there's a lot to do.**

**Also does anyone knows where will the cast of twilight will be appearing. I mean I have seen that the press tour started in October 14, but I can't find the places where they will be going does any of you guys know? If so can you PM me please? I really want to see Ashley greene. Anyway until next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**

**A/N: Thank you for congratulating me on my wedding and yes I'm excited and nervous at the same time. Anyway here's a new chapter and I want to say that since today I won't be updating for a month because of my wedding, honeymoon and Etc, but don't worry I will be back soon. If you see Grammar or spelling mistakes it's because English it's not my Native language. Enjoy**

Bella POV

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I heard someone shout behind me, making me jump from the bench and landing on my butt.

I turned around and was met by a really angry Jacob.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked concerned because he was actually growling at Alice and Alice at him.

"What was happening a few seconds ago with this leech?!" He asked without taking his eyes away from Alice and I'm also asking myself the same question. Was Alice really going to kiss me? Just thinking about it makes me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"She had something on her face mutt and it's nothing of your business mutt" She hissed and my heart drop at those words, so she wasn't going to kiss me. Does that mean she doesn't like me?

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you" Jacob growl and I can see him shaking a lot

"Jacob why don't you stay here so I can say goodbye to Alice?" I asked trying to ease the tension that was between Alice and Jacob even if I didn't know what was happening

"Okay" He growled one more time at Alice and then he looks at me.

I look at Alice and saw hurt in her face, but also another emotion that I didn't know

"Okay, wait here" I said to Jacob who only nod at me

I walked toward Alice and smiled softly at her

"I see you later at your house?" I asked hopefully that she didn't change her mind

"Of course Bella" She stands up from the bench and gave me a quick peck on my cheek making me blush

"Uhm see you" And with those words she was gone but without looking again at Jacob and sending daggers at him.

I turned around and saw Jacob more relaxed

"Jake what are you doing here?

"Uhm I came here to say hi to you?" He said but it came out more like a question and I knew that he was lying.

"Come on Jake tell me the real reason why you're here" I said in a serious tone.

"Well I came here to ask if you would like to come to the reservation tomorrow, the elders will tell us the legends of our tribe" He said grinning.

"And you couldn't wait until school finishes" I mean I think I almost kissed Alice but I will never know now because of you.

"Sorry, I was patrolling and I caught your scent and well I came here"

"It's okay, but yeah I will see if I can go" I said remembering that maybe Lucas would like to train with us.

"Sure just give me a call" He came closer and gave me a hug which I gladly return.

"Sure Jake" He nod and went running to the woods.

I sigh and ran a hand through my hair frustrated about what could have happened if Jacob didn't appear.

Was Alice really going to kiss me? I mean she said that I had something on my face, but It could be an excuse. Urg Alice what are you doing to me?

I start walking to the cafeteria again and then I start searching for Alice, but I didn't see her, also I don't see her family. That's weird.

"Hello Earth to Bella" I heard someone saying my name and waving a hand in front of my face

"Uh?" I looked up and was met by the eyes of Lucas

"You were standing here looking at nothing" He chuckled and start pulling me toward his table

"Sorry I kinda zoned out" I replied

"Come and sit down" He said pulling out a chair in a act of chivalry, I sat down and look around the table to see Lucas pack eating like if it's the only food left in the world

"So when are we going to train?" I asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence

"I was hoping that maybe tomorrow we can train because full moon it's getting close and well I want you guys to be ready" He said shrugging

"Sure just tell me where and also when are you planning on seeing Charlie?" I mean he is after all the chief here and sooner or later he will find out.

"I don't know I mean it's just that the last time I saw him we had this big fight"

"I think he is already over it"

"Bella what color do you want your wolf to be?" Lily asked while playing with the hair of blake

"I don't know I mean it will be the color of my hair right?" They laughed at what I said and then Ashley spoke

"Not exactly, in my wolf form my fur is golden with black, you'll see tomorrow" She winked at me and start eating again.

"So it could be any color. Even purple?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah even purple" Zoey said chuckling

"So what's the color of your wolf Zoey?" I asked

"Mine is Black" She said proudly

"Mine is green!" Zac said smiling

I look at him with a raised eyebrow, I mean really?

"Okay it's blue" He sighs dramatically

I raised an eyebrow again and he sigh again.

"Fine it's gray with yellow happy?" He said pouting

"Very" I said chuckling

"And yours Blake?" I asked turning my attention to Blake who was looking at Lily with total adoration and lily doing the same. Then my heart starts to ache, because I want to have what they both have.

"Um I don't know it's like a color between orange and yellow" He turned around and said to me but when he finished he turned around to look at lily again

"Mine it's gray with yellow, suck it!" Zac said pointing at Blake.

"Shut up" Blake said and then he showed him 'the finger'

I laugh because of their little childish way of acting

"Anyway I think we should meet tomorrow at my house at five"

"Sure"

School finished faster than I thought, but I didn't see Alice in art and that worried me. I walked out of school and start walking to the parking lot.

"Bella" I heard someone saying to me. I turned around just to see Melanie

"Yeah?"

"Can I come to the Cullens house?"

"How did you know I was going"

"I kinda heard your conversation with Emmet"

"Um yeah sure"

"Sweet" She said smiling like an idiot.

I turned around and saw Lucas and his pack already leaving. I waved at them and then they disappear in the distance. I sigh and climb in my truck followed by Melanie

The ride home was silent and after saying hello to Charlie I went upstairs to my room and then I pulled out my phone from my pocket and start thinking if I should call Alice, because I don't even know if I was going to her house because i didn't saw her for the rest of the school day.

Before I could think more my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I said

"Bella, hey it's me Alice I'm sorry that we left school, but I wasn't feeling well " Just by hearing her voice it's makes me feel butterflies

"I hope you're fine now" I walked to my bed and sat down on the edge of it

"Yeah I am now" She said referring to something, but I didn't know what.

"So what are we going to do at your house?" I said nervously because I didn't know if the plans for going to her house were still up

"Well Emmet want us to play video games and after that we could watch a movie or something"

"Sure, and what about eating because I'm kinda starving here" I said playfully

"Of course, Esme is cooking lasagna for you " She laughed melodically

"Okay then I'm totally going"

"Can Melanie come with me?" I asked hopefully

"Of course, she's always welcome and so are you"

"Thank you"

"Okay well I see you later bella"

"Later" I sigh as she hangs up because I already missed the sound of her angelic voice.

It was already time for Melanie and I to go the Cullens house. I was already in a different outfit that Melanie chose for me, A black blouse with a white tie, blue trousers and my converse. In Melanie words I look 'hot'.

"Alright time to get going" I said to Melanie who only nod at me and then we walk to my truck and climb up.

We were getting closer to the Cullen house when I spotted outside the house Lucas and his pack and the Cullens, they seem to be arguing about something, but I didn't know what. I parked my truck and climb off.

"They will come again and you know it!" I heard what was like the voice of Ashley?

"And we are here to protect this land and you just came here, it's nothing of your business" I heard Rosalie growl.

"You're putting my Bella and Melanie in danger!" I heard the voice of Alice with full anger and it made me shiver.

"She's not yours!" Ashley said growling.

"What's going on here?" They all turned around and I blush.

"I think we should take this inside" Carlisle said softly

"Ok" We entered the Cullens house and we all sat down. I sat down on the big couch with Alice on my right and Ashley on my left. I felt a little uncomfortable because they were both holding my hand, but Alice hand feels nicer than Ashley. The rest just stay up feeling uncomfortable.

"I think this will take a while"

XXXXX

**Yay I hope you enjoy this chapter and what is happening with the cullens and lucas pack? Keep reading to find out. See you guys in a month!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING… Stephenie Meyer Does.**

**A/N: I decided to update before getting all busy, so here is one of the longest chapters I've write enjoy. If you see Grammar or spelling mistakes it's because English it's not my native language**

Bella POV

"I think this will take a while" Carlisle said from across the living room

"What was happening a few minutes ago when we arrived?" Melanie asked who was sitting in the love seat with Zoey.

"We were discussing something about this land" Edward answered, but I knew there was more.

"Lucas?" I said turning my attention to my brother who was behind the loveseat in a rather uncomfortable position.

"Bella the Cullens are not what they look like" He said rubbing the back of his neck and after a few minutes of silence he spoke again.

"They're vampires" Lucas said and I look around to see the expressions of the Cullens and all I could see was worry. Especially on Alice who was holding my hand a little tighter than before.

"I knew it!" I said and they all look at me with shocked expressions.

"I mean, oh" I replied quickly

"Oh bella that's all?" My Alice asked while rubbing lazy circles over my knuckles.

"It's just that I already know about werewolves, Lycans and well now vampires. What is next that pixies exist?"

"Well we have one here" Emmet said pointing at Alice

"Not the time or the place Emmet!" Rosalie growled

"Sorry" Emmet said pouting.

"So what was the thing that you were talking outside?"

"Your family brought their stupid enemies to our territory!" Rosalie growled

"Like you haven't Leech" Lily snorted

"We like your kind cullens, because we live with a lot of you in our Lands, but right now I'm loathing you" Zoey said.

"Okay we need to relax" Carslisle said.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Alice opened the palm of my hand and with her index finger start following the lines of my palm, that single contact made me feel tingles through my hold arm. Um what would it feel like if her hands were in another place on my body. No Bella stop thinking this right now! I shook my head and look around the room.

"So is anybody going to tell me? I asked

"Well as you know we found a hunter near here" Lucas said and I nod

"Well it seems that the hunter didn't come alone" Tom said and what surprise me the most was that in all this time I haven't heard tom voice, He sounds with a hint of British accent.

"So then how many hunters are here in forks?" I asked and then I felt a hand on my thigh I look down and it was Ashley hand then Alice did the same and then I heard both of them growled. God if you're there please help me.

"About thirteen" Lucas said and I took my eyes away from my lap

"Dude we're vampires and they're humans, we can easily kill them" Emmet said flexing his biceps. Blake snorted and flex his biceps too.

"Yes, but you don't know the abilities that they have, they are stronger than a normal human and for example do you know that if you put vampire venom into a blade or an arrow or something it can break your skin?" Lucas said crossing his arms around his chest.

"Um not really" Emmet said rubbing the back of his head

"Well they have a lot of weapons like that, now imagine that you are running and then a hundred arrows with vampire venom in them are thrown at you and they hit you. You are left vulnerable and then they can easily kill you with their knives" Lucas said and all the cullens look somehow terrified at what they just heard

"See you just brought bad things here!" Rosalie growled and stood in front of his mate protectively. Emmet rolled his eyes and hug Rosalie from behind resting his head on on top of Rosalie's.

"Like you haven't, we came across five vampires scents today on our way home and it wasn't one of yours" Ashley said.

"Where?" Natalie asked who was right now next to Carlisle and Esme.

"See you say you protect this land but you don't even know when a new vampire arrives here" Zoey said rolling her eyes

"We know, but If they were in La push territory then we can't do nothing" Jasper answered

"I think we should call the wolves" Carlisle said

"They're not wolves, we are the wolves they are just puppies" Blake snorted

"Wait so the cullens know that Melanie and I are Lycans?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"You're what?" Alice said moving a little further on the edge of the couch to look at me in the eyes

"Lucas didn't tell us that" Edward answered

"Um well it's a long story" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"Okay long story short, some hunters want to kill bella and Melanie so I bit them so the change can happen faster than it normally would" Lucas said not looking at anyone

"You bit Bella?" Alice growl and then she let go of my hand just to stand up and be in front of Lucas

"Alice relax" Jasper said

"If you ever touch Bella again I will kill you" She said taking Lucas by the neck and pinning him to a wall

"Try it shortie and you will see" Zoey said who pushed Alice away from Lucas.

Something inside of me snapped because I didn't know what came over me

"Don't you ever talk or touch Alice like that again, do you understand?" I said with venom in my words.

They all looked at me with amused faces, but when I look over at Alice beautiful eyes I saw Happiness and another emotion that I didn't know.

Alice came by my side and gave me kiss on my cheek lingering a few seconds longer. I could hear a growl right next to me, but I didn't know if it was Ashley or somebody else.

"Thank you" She said after she pulled away.

I nod and intertwined our fingers sending little tingles in my hand.

Carlisle cleared his throat "Okay I think we should really call Sam pack"

"What for?" Natalie asked.

"Well like Lucas pack is now living here we need to see what places they should protect, for example the shape shifters protect their land, we protect forks and meanwhile Lucas pack can protect port Angeles" Carlisle informs us.

"I think it's a great idea so we need to tell the shape shifters what we are" Lucas said nodding.

After Carlisle finished speaking with Sam we all stay in the same positions than before. After ten long minutes I saw Carlisle and the rest of the cullens walking outside their house. Alice pulled me gently with her with our hands still linked.

"They are close, I can smell them" Alice said moving her nose from side to side making her look cute.

In the clearing I saw six wolves, two brown wolves, one with gray fur and another one with gray and black fur. The two last ones were a color between brown and white and just one in his human form.

"What's the problem leech?" This guy that I think was the alpha spoke and behind him the wolves begin to growl

"Sam we respect you so why don't you try and do the same?" Edward asked in a neutral voice

"Because you're blood suckers, even if you just kill animals"

"Watch your mouth kid" Blake growled

"And who are your friends? You are trying to change them too?" Sam asked already shaking.

"No and if you listen for a second-" Lucas start saying but was cut off by Sam

"Don't tell me what to do" Sam said growling

"Okay then I think I need to show you" Lucas said and then phased into his wolf form which for me is really beautiful because of his snow white color also he's pretty big like 7" or more.

Sam also phased but his wolf was smaller than Lucas wolf. Lucas growl loudly almost making me deaf and it also sounded threatening and that made sam back down a little. They start growling at each other and also Sams pack was growling, but somehow afraid to interfere.

"Now listen sam we won't say this again, listen to us and you won't get hurt" Blake said calmly.

Sam turned his attention o blake and he slowly nods and disappear in the woods just to appear again already on his human form.

"What about him?" Sam said pointing at Lucas wolf who was lying on the ground almost as if he was sleeping. Alice came closer to me and stood in front of me in a protective way and I had to smile at this action.

"Well you have six wolves so why not we have our little guardian" Ashley said smirking.

"Whatever, now what's the thing that you want to talk about leech- I mean cullens" Sam said.

"Well as you see we are living here and our kind likes to protect big territories"

"What are you?" Sam asked

"Lycans" Lucas pack said proudly.

"Lycans? What's the difference between you and us, I mean we can also transform into wolves"

"Good question well you see you are not Werewolves, you are shape shifters because if you were werewolves you would kill to survive and you could only transform on full moons oh and also silver would burn you"

"So you are shape shifters because you can take the form of a wolf, but that's all and we are lycans the difference between you and us it's that we are stronger, bigger, faster and we are immortals without the need to keep phasing in order to not age and also we are stronger in full moon. I can tell you later about our specie." Blake said.

Sam took all the information and nod.

"So, about the territories?" Sam asked and in the clearing I saw what look like the wolf of Jacob walking closer to me, but then I heard Alice growl and he growls back. I look at Jacob and glare at him who whimpered in response. I took Alice hand in mine and start rubbing lazy circles on her wrist to ease her tension, which worked because he lean into my shoulder and begin to purr?

"Right, we were thinking that maybe Lucas pack should patrol Port Angeles, we can patrol forks and you well protect your land" Carlisle said to them.

"I think it's a great idea and I appreciate for informing us about this new foreign people" Sam said, but before he could leave Carlisle spoke again

"Zoey told us that she smelt five new scents of vampires near your territory so you might check that zone" Alice said with her head still on my shoulder and when she spoke her breath was too close to my ear that it made me shiver. She noticed this and misunderstood it by thinking that I was cold, so she ran inside her house just to appear a second later with a leather jacket. She handed it to me and I smiled softly at her. I gathered courage to give her a kiss on her cheek before pulling away and then I felt her pinky being interlaced with mine making me grin like a complete idiot.

"We will" Sam said before phasing into his Black wolf form and disappearing behind the woods. His pack following behind, but I saw Jacob stopping just to look at me, but I only gave him a small smile before he disappeared.

I saw Lucas stand up before disappearing in the woods and appearing a few second later already in his human form, but this time shirtless.

"I think that went better than I expect considering the temper of new puppies" Lucas said smirking

We entered the cullens house again, but this time the tension seems to be less so they all sat down, Rosalie and Emmet in the loveseat, Blake and lily in a small couch, Jasper and Natalie sitting on the stairs, but they seem better than before, Zoey and tom in the big couch with Alice, Ashley, Melanie, Edward and me. Only Carlisle and Esme were leaning against a wall.

"So why you didn't tell Sam's pack about the hunters?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, because I was too distracted by Alice eyes because since we entered the house we got lost into each other's eyes and I didn't know why, but I like it. It reminds me about how Blake and lily look at each other, but I quickly pushed that thought away.

"Well first because we already have enough people to fight the hunters and this is not even their land so if there's need to fight they will take that opportunity to also attack the Cullens and we won't allow that" Lucas said looking at all the cullens who in response smiled softly at him.

"Thank you Lucas and we will also protect you and your family and by your family I mean your pack and your sisters" Carlisle said

"No problem and also we need to get going, but we see each other another time soon, that reminds me why don't you come and train with us tomorrow at our place?"

"Sure just leave your scent so we can know where to go" Carlisle said and Lucas nod

"Well it's been a pleasure, see you later guys" Lucas and his pack said and I waved at them. Ashley came close to me and pulled me into a hug and then she almost kissed my lips because she kissed the corner of my lips making me blush.

"Bye _Bella"_ She said in a sexy tone making me blush I could also hear Alice growling behind me.

"Err.. Bye" I said nervously.

"By Melanie" She kissed Melanie too, but quicker and with that she followed Lucas. Alice quickly came by my side and hug me from the side almost in a possessive way.

"Um guys I think I'm going hunting" Edward said and with that he was gone.

"Okay that was weird" Emmet said

"Why?"

"Eddie boy usually invites someone when he wants to go hunting" Emmet said frowning

"Maybe the thoughts of everyone made him feel a little dizzy?" Natalie asked with a raised eyebrow

"Wait what do you mean by thoughts?" I asked

"Um well I can't believe that you're taking all this so easy, but some vampires have powers"

"Edward can read minds or speak in the mind with the person that he is reading is like a telepathic conversation, but he can't do that with you or your family for a reason" Carlisle said.

"Natalie is able to teleport which is scary for us, so we are lucky we have her on our team. Jasper can sense and control emotions, Emmet doesn't have a gift, but he is really strong for a normal vampire"

"Rosalie can see if a person is lying or telling the truth, but then again she can't do it with your or your family. Esme gift is her unconditional love for someone, Alice can see the future through people decisions and I well I can sense if you have injuries or stuff like that" Carlisle said while he start nuzzling in the neck of Esme making me blush and turned around. Melanie was sitting now where Ashley was before, she looks somehow uncomfortable.

"Wow I think is really awesome" I said grinning

"I'm glad you think that"

"Well is there another question that you want to ask of us?" Alice said

"Do you burn in the sun?" I asked

"No, but I think it will be a better idea if we show you tomorrow at Lucas' house" She smiled showing me her cute dimples

"Do you guys turn into bats or sleep in coffins?" Melanie asked somehow shy-

"No, we don't sleep and we can't turn into bats" Emmet answered

"Wait you don't sleep at all?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nope" Alice answered grinning

"What about killing vampires like in Buffy the vampire slayer?" I asked

"Why I'm not surprised that you brought that show?" She rolled her eyes.

"And for your answer no, the only way we can die is if a wolf or a vampire rips our head or limbs and then burn them" She said

"It's that all your questions?" Carlisle asked

"Uhm for now yes" I said

"Well then I think we should start this afternoon party!" Emmet said

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing Call of duty. Alice and I on the alpha side and Jasper with Emmet in the bravo side and thanks to Alice gift we won.

"You cheat!" Emmet said pouting and crossing his arms around his chest

"I do not!" Alice said mimicking Emmet actions, but in hers looks cuter.

Suddenly Emmet stands up from the couch and went running upstairs just to appear a second later with a white dress.

"Oops I didn't reach the bathroom in time" Emmet said showing a big yellow spot on the white dress

"Oh no you didn't" Alice growl before chasing Emmet through the whole house while he was screaming ´Mommy Help me!' and that made me burst into laughter.

After a few minutes she came back to sit right next to me with a smirk on her face and a few seconds later Emmet came through the front door with mud all over his shirt and jeans.

"Was that really Emmet pee?" I asked

"No we can't do human needs like you do, but I don't know what was that an I don't want to know"

We watched a movie and Alice cuddle with me in the couch while her whole family was sitting close. Melanie was in the kitchen with Esme talking about food recepies or stuff like that.

It was almost twelve when Alice left us at our home and she parked outside.

"Well I guess I see you later Bella" I nod and she was leaning to gave me a peck on my cheek, but in that moment I start doubting about myself again, was I really into girls or just into Alice. I shook my head and shake Alice hand instead sending little tingles ´wow really smooth Bella´.

"Uhm bye" I said before opening the door of her Porsche and Melanie following behind me.

"Hey girls how was your afternoon with the cullens?" Charlie said after we entered the living room.

"It was nice" Was all I said before going upstairs and collapsing in my bed.

"Good night Bella" Melanie said to me before planting a kiss on my forehead and pulling the cover closer to us. Making us fall completely asleep.

XXXX

Alice POV

I drive home again after that awkward goodbye with My bella. Was I doing something wrong? But before I could keep making me feel bad I arrived home and start walking towards the front door and they I opened it.

"Hey guys I'm home" They were all sitting in the living room watching the television. I walked towards them and sat next to Natalie who put and arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to her.

After 10 min we heard some voices outside our house and then Edward came with a Shirtless boy.

"Uhm hi everyone I want you to meet my mate" He said and we all stared at him in shock.

"Hello my name is Paul"

XXXXX

**Yay I update so as you can see Bella know about the cullens, also who expect Edward to be gay? Or that his mate is Paul. I guess no one.**

**Okay this is the last chapter before I leave for a month so enjoy it. With love –iHumpAcow-**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you haven't forget about me. I'm sorry that I didn't update for almost three months, but I got married and then the honeymoon etc. Oh and Happy New year! The past year was incredible, first because I married the woman of my dreams and second because I met Ashley Greene yep I went to Puerto Vallarta on vacation and I saw her in the same hotel that I was, I practically freak out, but I took a photo with her and she even kissed my cheek *Blush* then I saw her for the past week and we became friends –well I think so- because we always saw each other at the beach or at the pool. Anyway enjoy this chapter and I know a lot of you guys didn't like how I ended the last one, but I didn't want you guys in a worst cliffhanger so yeah, I'm sorry. Anyway enough with the talk enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, hurry up we are going to be late!" Melanie shouted from downstairs. We were currently going to Lucas' house for some training session, oh and also the Cullens are going to meet us there.

"Relax, we still have thirty minutes" I rolled my eyes at her antics. After I finish dressing in a simple white tank top, skinny jeans and my converse I went down downstairs where Melanie was already waiting in the living room for me.

"Ok let's go"

"Finally!" She said before exiting the house and climbing up my truck.

After ten minutes of driving we arrived at the front of Luca's house where Ashley was waiting for us at the front door. I gulped and climb off my truck and closed the door, Melanie doing the same a few seconds later.

"Bella how lovely to see you again" She came closer and pulled me into a hug which I gladly return since I felt a connection with her, but not like the connection I felt with Alice, more like a sisterly connection.

"Same here" I said. She only leans closer to the hug and start nuzzling my neck. I blush, but didn't push her away until Melanie cleared her throat, making me blush even harder.

"Hello Melanie" They hug quickly and then we all went to the backyard of Lucas house where Lily, Blake, Lucas, Zac, Chloe, Zoey, Tom where all training. Lucas saw us and walked toward us

"Hey sisters, how are you doing?" He grins.

"I guess fine considering that we would soon change into a wolf" I said sarcastically.

"Happy!" Melanie answered a little too enthusiastically

"Well then we most train now come on, Blake's going to teach you how to fight" He was walking away, but I remember something.

"Hey are the Cullen's coming?" I said and I heard from Blake a that´s what she said' making me roll eyes at his childish antics.

"Yeah, they're actually right behind you" As on cue I felt a pair of arms circling my waist, I felt the similar tingling sensation and instantly knew who was hugging me.

"Hey Alice" I said leaning more into her embrace. I felt her nuzzle my neck and I swear I felt her peck my neck quickly, but I shrug that thought away.

"Hey Bella" I turned around and like every time I see her I gasp from her beauty, but our moment was ruined when I felt someone lifting me.

"Emmett put me down" I said laughing.

"Sorry Bells got carried away, but I'm excited!" He said grinning like a kid on Christmas. I look at the rest of the Cullen and saw them wearing simple clothes knowing that they will get dirty. It took me a second to see that Alice was wearing a Purple tank top and some really short shorts making me almost drool.

"Bella my eyes are up here" Alice said with a smirk on her face making me blush like crazy.

"I-I- wans't lo-looking at yo-yo-" Before I could even embarrass myself even more Ashley came to my rescue.

"Well Bella, why don't we start training" I smile at her and heard a growl behind me, but I ignore it.

"Sure" She took my hand and dragged me with her toward Lucas.

"Hey Cullen pleasure to see you again" He said.

"Likewise" Carlisle spoke softly.

"Well why don't we start? Let me show you first how to fight the hunters, then you can show us how to fight Newborns" The Cullen nod. Lucas whistles and Tom step forward to my surprise with a small smile on his lips.

"Okay first, you need to know that hunters, have a harder skin than human, but not as strong as Lycans, shifters or Vampires" Lucas said and start cracking his knuckles.

"Second, never let their weapon pierced your skin, because they have like poison in them which will make you weaker and easier for them to kill" Lucas said to the Cullen who were all paying their fullest attention to him, well I think except Alice because since Lucas started explaining she came by my side took my hand –making me feel butterflies in my stomach and tingles- and start playing with my fingers like if they were they most beautiful and delicate thing in the world.

"Third, their way of fighting in different than ours, because we act on instinct and them on the other hand fight like how they taught them, so it's really hard to know their attacks, now let me show you how they fight. I will be myself and Tom will be a Hunter" We all watch them, even Alice who stopped playing with my fingers, but kept our fingers lanced.

Tom growled and Lucas phase to his White wolf form and leap at Tom, who easily step aside and let Lucas crash with a tree making him even Angrier. Lucas ran at full speed and tried to bite Tom's leg, but Tom managed to avoid it and kicked Lucas face making a loud Crack that I felt worried for a second until I saw Lucas taking by surprise Tom when he bite his left leg; making Tom land on her back. Lucas took this Opportunity and positioned himself so now her mouth was on Tom neck.

"Urg one time I will win!" Tom said before standing up and walking to Zoey who kissed him on the cheek saying that he was brave.

Lucas ran to the woods before appearing a second later in his human form and with only shorts.

"Well that's how some Hunters fight always waiting for the opponent attacks, that's why you must act quickly just like I did" He said. I turn to look at Alice and saw her looking at me. I blush and look away from this her, but she surprised me when I felt her pecking my cheek, making me blush even harder.

"You're cute when you blush, Bella" She giggled.

"Okay now Bella come on you fight Lily" Lucas said. I instantly froze in place, what if I suck and they laugh at me?

"Okay" I said before walking to the invisible circle in the backyard where Lily was already in a fighting position.

"Okay Bella try to anticipate her attacks, don't let her pin you down, she's going to be in her human form because this is your first time, now don't think that would be easier, so don't let your guard down" I nod and look at Lily. I heard a growl from behind, I turn my head around and see Alice glaring at Lily with Onix eyes and looking ready to tear her apart.

"Bella concentrate" Lucas said. I turn to look again at Lily and crouch down.

Lily ran toward me, but I copied Tom action and step aside making her almost crash with the same Tree that Lucas did. She growled and ran again, but this time she took hold of my arms, I did the same and start pushing her, but she was stronger so she pins me down, but before she could punch my face I rolled at stand up and with my leg I kick her rib. She growled and with an uppercut she made me land on my butt.

"Oh Bella are you okay?" I heard a voice saying, but my vision was all blurry.

"Bella Bella! Are you okay please say that you are!" I felt two pair of cold hand holding my face. I slowly start to stand up and look at Alice worried and concern eyes.

"I'm fine Alice" I smile

"Thank god!" She said before planting little kisses all over my face-but my lips- making me blush-

"Wow Bella let me tell you that, that was impressive and this was your first fight" Lucas said smiling at me proudly.

"Thanks" I said and Lucas was going to speak again, but Alice interrupted him.

"And you how dare you hit Bella like that, this was her first fight and you didn't go easy on her!" Alice growled at Lily.

"I went easy on her, if not she would probably be knocked out and probably dead by now" Lily said with no interest, but Alice growled even harder. I took her face with both of my hands and made her look at me.

"Alice relax, I'm okay see?" See look all over my body for any harm, but when she found none she lean into my touch.

"Well I think is Melani-" But before Lucas could finish his sentence a gas bomb appear in front of us.

"Hunters!" Lucas shouts before phasing, followed by the rest of his pack. Alice steps protectively in front of me and start to growl

Then walking out of the wood were seven hunters with a lot of weapons, but what I didn't expect was that someone took a bow and then quickly shot an arrow. I thought he missed, but then I heard a loud scream, the hunters disappear, but not before Lucas follow them. I look at Alice to see if the arrow didn't land on her fortunately it didn't, but then I heard a body collide with the grass I look around before my eyes landed on Melanie unconscious body.

XXXXX

**Sorry sorry, I know cliff anyway I hope you like this chapter and I swear I will be posting now more frequently. Read and Review! (: Oh and sorry for the short chapter, until next time.  
**


End file.
